A Bullet for You
by WhiteGloves
Summary: Officers Satou and Takagi's relationship is placed in jeopardy in their latest case! A beautiful model takes the Princess-in-distress role who needs to be protected at all cost...and who is the Knight in shining armor? Will Conan appear to help? Satou&Takagi Pairing!-Case Closed-
1. Ms Idol's Arrival

***A Bullet for You***

_by: WhiteGloves_

**_-SatouxTakagi pairing-_**

**_^^Life Threatening Broadcast of Love! on anime^^_**

**_That Rocks!_**

* * *

There was a big fuss inside the Head Quarters that day when Miwako Satou came in. She found all the officers huddled together and talking excitedly about something. Shrugging to herself, she looked around for someone and when she couldn't find him she immediately took out her phone.

"Ah! Miwako!" Officer Yumi called as she met her friend.

"Yumi," Satou started as she shut her phone, "have you seen Takagi-kun?"

"Officer Takagi?" Yumi said in wonder and then shook his head, "No, I haven't seen him! But more importantly, Miwako! Have you heard the news?"

Satou blinked and Yumi informed her.

"The model Asatsuhi Rina is here in the Head Quarters!"

"Asatsuhi Rina?" Satou repeated blankly. Yumi, who was already used to her friend's ignorance to such things continued to fill her in.

"She's one of the most popular models in Tokyo. She's been in a number of magazine covers and interviews nationwide! She's also endorsing a lot of popular elite products like perfume and cosmetics!"

Satou blinked once, "Really? She's that great? Then what's she doing here?"

"Now about that..."

The door of the office suddenly opened and in came Inspector Megure, followed by Officer Shiratori and then a gorgeous, slender woman of supreme beauty.

All the males were entranced as they watched her glide before them with sparkle in their eyes. Even Satou and Yumi were awed by her beauty and only managed to stare.

Inspector Megure coughed twice. The spell was broken for a bit.

"Ok, everyone, I'd like you all to meet Asatsuhi Rina-san... although I doubt you don't know her already."

"Yes, we do!" was the enthusiastic answer that made Asatsuhi Rina smile appreciatively.

"She's so pretty..." Yumi whispered with a red face. Satou looked at all the male officers and sighed.

"Look at all these guys..."

"Anyways," continued the Inspector, "She has complained about a stalker who keeps on harassing her wherever she goes. She has already filed a restraining order but somehow the said culprit has ways to evade the authorities. Now she's asking our aid to arrest the said man. So we're setting up a team who can be her protectors during the investigation. I hope anyone whose going to be assigned is well prepared to protect her."

"Of course!" shouted the Officers with all energy.

Asatsuhi Rina smiled that made the hearts of all the gentlemen squirm.

"Now," Inspector Megure said, "Officer Satou shall take charge of this team. Satou, please come here."

There were audible sound of disappointment from the male Officers.

"Hai!" Satou went toward them with head up.

"Rina-san, this is Officers Satou Miwako. She's one of our competent Officers who can take care of you without question." Megure was saying.

Rina and Satou looked at each other, and then suddenly the model smiled shortly.

"That really sounds great, and I really feel safer with her around... but actually, Inspector, I know someone from the Police that might also be willing to protect me... and I'd really feel much comfortable and safer if he's around."

"EHH?" was the chorus of the surprised Officers. Satou and Yumi both blinked at Rina who seemed to be looking around the heads of the male officers.

"She knows someone from the department!?" said someone

"Who?! Who!?"

"How did she know him!?"

"Who's that bastard!?"

Satou watched as the beautiful Rina scanned the crowd worriedly. Then the officer felt suddenly worried herself.

"Excuse me..." Satou started with a sweat at the side of her face, "t-this officer you're saying... do you happen to know his name...?"

Rina turned to her. Just as she was about to speak, the door of the office opened again.

"I'm sorry I'm late," came Officer Wataru Takagi as he entered the scene looking clueless as to what was going on, "I was stuck in a traffic...eh... what's going on?"

Satou looked at her boyfriend and her worst hunch was confirmed as she saw Rina's face lightened up and the next thing she was running toward Takagi with arms wide open.

"Wataru!"

Takagi's eyes widened as the next thing he knew arms were flung around his neck and a woman was all over him.

"Ehh- what?! What's going on?"

He looked blankly around and then his instinct to run away and save his life suddenly heightened as he looked around him and saw dozens of deathly stares piercing through his soul.

"DAMN YOU TAKAGI!"

"Ack-what!?"

Rina looked overjoyed as she looked at Takagi from head to foot.

"Oh, it's really you! I'm so happy to meet you again!"

Takagi blinked at the beautiful lady that he doesn't recognize.

"Uh... um... excuse me but, who are you?"

Rina smiled sweetly that she wrapped her arms around his neck once more.

"Don't tell me you've forgotten our night together?"

The whole Head Quarters seem to have sunk down the bottom of the cold sea. And then came the uproar.

"TAKAGI!"

As Takagi tried to find words to say, he heard Yumi's voice.

"Takagi-kun! You didn't!"

Takagi looked on her way and saw his own girlfriend, Officer Satou, staring at him with shock eyes.

"Hey wait! This isn't like what you think it is, Satou-san!" he cried and tried to pry gently away from Rina, "Wait, miss, I don't know what you're talking about!"

"You're such a gentleman that night it made it impossible for me to forget you!"

There was another ringing silent shock followed by angry uproar from the other officers. Satou was looking at Takagi's nervous face all this time.

"Well, Takagi-kun, it would seem that you know Asatsuhi Rina-san," Inspector Megure said after his third clearing of throat, "We have a case here and if Rina said she wants you in it then so be it."

"What? A case?" Takagi looked at the inspector.

"Satou will also be on the case to take lead," Megure said quietly.

Takagi looked at Satou and found her not looking at him. He gulped.

"I will take on the lead," Satou said in her most serious voice, "Please tell us all the details, Asatsuhi-_san._"

Takagi froze. He knew that tone of voice alright. Rina let go of Takagi and turned to the female officer.

"Okay, I'll tell you what I know... can Wataru come?"

Satou gave Takagi a piercing look.

"Of course. I will lead you to another room for some questions. Now Takagi! Go get your notebook and start taking notes! Let's go!"

"Hai!" Takagi was all flustered as he followed her out of the room. Rina came bounding after him and even snaked her arm around his right arm. "Ehhh?"

Satou ignored them as she continued walking to the lobby. They were followed suit by inspector Megure and the door finally closed.

Yumi stared ahead.

"This is really unbelievable... what are the odds..." she whispered, 'it's either Takagi-kun is really lucky... or," she turned to the other Officers who were still mumbling curses and jinxes after Takagi and then at her own best friend's reaction. "he is really cursed!"

* * *

**~To be Continued~**

_found a lovely new pairing to support~_

_this won't take long_

**_Thanks for Reading!_**


	2. The Case

***A Bullet for You***

_by: WhiteGloves_

* * *

**_Chapter 2: The Case_**

**_-SatouxTakagi pairing-_**

**_^^Life Threatening Broadcast of Love! CRISIS!^^_**

* * *

When Satou and the rest entered the room for questioning, they found Officer Chiba talking to a man who was in his mid fifties. Inspector Megure sat in the middle of the table while Satou sat beside Chiba. Takagi entered the room with Rina still clinging on his arms.

"P-Please take your sit, Rina-san," Takagi led her to the chair beside the old man and then rounded on the table and sat beside Satou. Satou didn't even look at him as he sat down. Chiba proceeded on.

"This is Rikujo Shiba-san, Asatsuhi-san's manager. He's the one who advised Asatsuhi-san to go to the police when the stalker thing started getting serious."

The man named Rikujo Shiba nodded, his square spectacles glinting in the light and when he spoke, his voice was grave.

"Yes. I told Rina to hire a private detective when I thought it was already getting out of hand but I figured with recent developments, we need more than just a private detective."

"Can you tell us when this all started?" Satou began attentively. The manager looked at Rina who at spoke with concern in her voice.

"It started a month ago. I got this brown envelope stacked with my fan mails on my desk. When I read it, it was full of love quotation and pledge from the heart from some guy who calls himself 'Chief'."

"Chief?" Satou frowned as Shiratori entered the room and joined the group.

"Yes," Rina nodded solemnly, "I didn't mind it at first since I am accustomed to fan mails but it intrigued me since he used a brown envelope that really stood among all other mails. From then on I started receiving the brown envelope on daily basis. A week after, I told my personal maid it was starting to bug me so she initiated to get rid of the brown envelopes herself. She would put the envelopes on a sack and send it down the garbage area. Then two weeks later, the sending of brown envelope's stopped. I thought whoever was sending them has lost the heart and decided to give up…

"Then a week ago around 9 o'clock when I was about to shoot my latest product endorsement for Shiseido Company—it's a large firm dealing with cosmetics—my driver parked our van outside the Company's premises. I was preparing to go out when a man's shadow approached my window. I tried to look at him closely but he was wearing a black shade. He was looking intently on the glass window as if he knew I was there. Then it terrified me when he reached a hand and touched my window so my driver went out and drove him away… I was already accustomed to people like that but I was really scared…

"Then when inside the company premises itself and while shooting, I swear I saw the same man hiding behind the shadows of the room and watching me! I told my manager about him and he sent two security guards to look for a man wearing shades. But they couldn't find him… then it came… the brown envelope again."

All the Officers' eyes visibly rounded. Rina looked down on her hands which were clutched together in front of her.

"I went to the comfort room when it was my break, but when I came out I saw this envelope on top of the sink with my name attached to it… I opened it and then there… written on red ink—a death threat."

All Officers sat up straight in attention.

"A death threat?" Takagi repeated questioningly.

"Yes," Rina continued, "according to the letter I should be careful because if I don't he might just pull the trigger on my head."

The Officers exchanged meaningful looks as the manager, Shiba-san went on.

"We called the security guards and they said they didn't see anyone suspicious. Rina decided to keep it all quiet from the press…"

"You should have reported that one immediately," said Inspector Megure with a curt frown.

"Yes, well…" Rina looked disheartened, "We don't want to alert anyone and there weren't any other brown envelope that came after that…"

"So then what made you to finally report this?" Satou asked.

"Yesterday…" Rina whispered, "my maid found another brown envelope on the stack of the fan mail and…" she looked at her manager who nodded. Shiba took out his brief case from under the table and placed a brown envelope neatly on the table for everyone to see.

Rina opened it and took out a white paper stained in red ink and a photo.

"Here." She gave it to Satou who read it.

"_You're far better dead than to be with any man."_

"So this is not just about a stalker…" Takagi whispered as he looked at the photo of Rina-san with a giant X mark written in red ink across it, "this is an official death threat."

"After she received that I convinced her to report here immediately," Shiba said with the same grievous voice. "I told her it's better to have a personal security than let her do her work without one."

"Have you cancelled all her coming engagement?" Inspector Megure asked.

"We can't do that," Shiba said looking stricken, "we have contracts signed and all the legal stuff. If we don't appear there, we will be sued."

"But this is definitely a death threat," Takagi said rather strongly, "Her safety is more important than anything."

"Wataru…" Rina brightened all of a sudden while Satou gave Takagi a suspicious look out of the corner of her eyes.

Shiba shook his head. "Well… we can do that but it would definitely affect Rina's career… and if we let this out on public we will lose our best endorsement if they got wind that it is unsafe to have Rina around."

"But why would the stalker suddenly switch to a murderer?" Chiba asked as he took Rina's photo which seemed to have been taken in one of her endorsement shooting.

"Well…" Shiratori started looking serious, "there are many cases like this in the past where in the stalker either found their idol getting married or having an affair… thus evoking hatred, jealousy and such."

He turned to Rina and asked, "Have you been having any affairs with anyone lately?"

Rina shook her head earnestly. Satou looked thoughtful.

"Then something else must've angered this stalker…"

Takagi took the letter.

"Didn't you say your maid was disposing the letters by throwing it all in the garbage area?"

"Yes," Rina nodded. Satou's eyes glinted.

"Then it's possible that the suspect found his letters on the garbage and realized you were not keeping them, let alone care about it!" She concluded. "He was disappointed which later on turned to grudge."

"Exactly," Shiratori nodded to Satou, "A lost love may either evoke disappointment to hatred…. After all, that's what happens if love is neglected or not nurtured."

"Ah…" Satou agreed and there was a brief moment of eye contact between the two. Takagi blinked at them looking uncomfortable.

"I can't give up my projects," Rina said suddenly exclaimed looking worried. She turned to Takagi and grabbed his hand from the table.

"Eh?" Takagi

"That's why I am asking you, Wataru, to protect me! I am convinced you can help me! With you around I will feel secure and would be able to do my projects without worrying so please—help me!"

Takagi looked thunderstruck as he looked at her.

"B-but why me?" he asked sounding nervous. He turned a half glance at Satou but she turned away haughtily. Shiratori smirked and then said, "Well, Asatsuhi-san did say you two have history together."

"Ehhh?" Takagi looked dumbfounded and he saw his girlfriend shot him a seething look.

Manager Shiba looked at Takagi closely and then pushed his glasses back at the bridge of his nose.

"I remember this young man very clearly. So Rina was right to say you were here in this department."

Takagi and the rest of the Officers looked at the manager.

"I don't understand…" Takagi started in confusion.

"Well, maybe you have forgotten, it was five months ago anyway," Shiba said conversationally as everyone listened, "Our car was stuck in traffic that night. Then while waiting for the green light there was a chase on the highway. A man wearing a black bonnet—definitely a robber— was running in the middle of the highway carrying a gun and you were after him. In the middle of the chase, the robber fell down the ground and you tackled him in front of our car. It was during your fight that he pointed the gun on us—directly on Rina's forehead that got us all terrified. You saw that and the amazing thing was you grabbed the point of the gun with your bare palm. If he had pulled the trigger you would have had a big hole in the middle of your palm now. It was lucky that you were able to disarm and arrest him. Rina was so delighted that she went out to meet you. From then on she couldn't stop talking about you."

The Officers all looked at Takagi who was still in the middle of thinking. Then like a bulb turning on, his eyes showed recognition.

"Ah! Now I remember! I was on my way to the stake out area when this guy came out of a jewellery shop. The people inside were crying for help so I went after him…. But that was a long time ago."

"It's not important! I'm just so glad I got to see you again!" Rina cried happily and holding hands with Takagi.

"Ahem."

Takagi and Rina looked at Satou who has her eyebrows up the sky. Takagi went cold and took his hands away from Rina who blinked at him.

"Anyways," Inspector Megure said as he turned to the others, "I want to know about that stalker whom you said you have already charged with a restraining order. You gave us his name…uh, Officer Shiratori, do you have the details?"

Officer Shiratori nodded and turned to the papers he brought with him.

"I already have the file about the restraining order. The name of the man is Odagiri Tatsuhiko, 25 years old from Osaka, a high school graduate and a previous milk vendor." He produced a photo on the table for everyone to see then turned to his papers, "Three months ago he was seen lurking around the hotel where Asatsuhi-san is living. Asatsuhi-san confirmed to see him wherever she goes. Then he attacked her on a press conference and that's where he was filed the restraining order. It would appear that he transferred home right after the order was ensued and he was never seen after that."

"What made you think it was him?" Satou asked as she looked at the photo of the man.

"Well… they were both wearing that brown coat, black shades and they have the same height," Rina reasoned looking convinced, "On top of that when he reached on my window I remember exactly how that Odagiri tried to reach me on the press conference… I can't help but feel that it's him…"

The Officers looked at one another.

"We'll conduct a thorough investigation about this man and his whereabouts," Inspector Megure said as he gazed at the information, "But we should not limit our eyes on him. I'll have Officer Shiratori on the team to question people surrounding Asatsuhi-san, and you assist too, Chiba. The two of you report directly under Officer Satou. I want this man apprehended immediately. We have a death case situation here."

"Hai!" chorused the three Officers.

"What about me?" Takagi raised his hand looking serious.

"Officer Takagi," the Inspector turned to him, "You will do the most important part. You will be Asatsuhi Rina-san's official security."

"Ah?" Takagi stared at the Inspector with mouth open as Rina clapped happily across him.

"You have to make sure that she is safe and out of harm's way," the Inspector continued, "do you understand? You need to always keep your eyes open and alert. That is your task."

The seriousness of the situation seemed to fall down Takagi as he answered,

"Hai!"

Satou glanced at the serious Takagi for a moment and then at Rina. Then she looked down at the photo of the criminal and her lips curled.

* * *

"What? Takagi-kun's going to be her private security guard?" Yumi repeated moments later as she pulled Satou toward the vending machine, "and you're okay with that?"

Satou gave her friend a look as she took out a can of juice from the machine.

"What are you talking about? This is a case, Yumi and we're supposed to be serious. Takagi is in charge of her security. I don't think there's any reason why it shouldn't be okay with me."

"Why not just hire a bunch of black suit security guards then?"

"Well… she did say she was most comfortable with Takagi around."

"Really? She's that open about it? And you're really not worried?!"

"I told you it's a case."

"But she was all over Takagi-kun! And with what you told me about how he saved her life, she seemed to be really taken by him!"

Satou quietly drank on her juice and said nothing. Yumi blinked at her friend in surprise.

"Wow… Miwako… you're really not jealous?"

"Why should I be?" she continues to drink.

"Well... did he try to explain to you?"

"He didn't have to explain anything. I told you this is a case."

"Eh? What's Takagi-kun's reaction about being her personal guard?"

Satou lowered the can slowly and then glanced fiercely over her shoulder.

"He seemed so _happy _about it." she said flatly, "That Takagi... and he even allows her to call him with his direct name… they seem to get along _well._ Anyway, Yumi, we're heading out. We're going to investigate tonight. See you tomorrow!"

She threw the can on the nearest trash basket and dashed away in a hurry. Yumi watched her friend go and then looked at the can on the trash basket.

"Well… she might not look it but…" she was gazing down the crumpled juice can lying with other perfectly shaped cans on the trash basket. "she's awfully _jealous_."

Miwako met the rest of the Officers on the parking area. She found Inspector Megure briefing Takagi about his job while Chiba and Shiratori listen.

"Alright, I have a list of people surrounding Rina-san who may provide us with more details. There is her manager, her driver, her maid, hotel personnel and her co-workers. Go to her hotel and question her maid and ask if she still has a copy of the brown envelopes from before. Shiratori and Satou, the two of you conduct the questioning and gather as many information as you can."

Takagi saw Shiratori smile meaningfully as Satou nodded eagerly beside him. Sighing to himself, he bit his jealousy aside and decided to concentrate on the situation.

"Chiba and Takagi will do the security measures. Chiba you need to secure all the places she will be going from here on. Ask for security assistance and remain in position if ever Takagi would need back up. Takagi, you'll be around her most of the time so you need to always keep your guard up."

"Hai." Takagi nodded.

There was a honk from a car behind them. The Officers looked around and saw a red van glide beside them. The tainted mirror on the back seat rolled open and Rina-san came in full view. "Wataru! Hop in!"

Takagi was so surprised that he only managed a weird expression.

"M-me?"

Rina pouted cutely.

"Aren't you going to be my personal security? So it's OKAY! Right, Inspector?"

She turned an expectant look at Megure who blinked.

"Ah, of c—"

"That can't be."

The four male Officers and Asatsuhi Rina all looked at Satou who spoke. Satou was looking at Rina with a straight face as if she was ready to say something. Takagi's face glowed.

"S-Satou-san…"

"We still need to brief Takagi-kun on the way to the hotel. I'm sorry but he can't join you just yet." Satou said rather firmly.

Rina blinked at Satou.

"Oh… okay" she said, still looking at Satou.

When the red van glided away, Inspector Megure cleared his throat.

"Follow her van. I'll be staying here to see the details and development."

They started to scatter, but then Miwako found someone tap her on the shoulder. It was Takagi.

"Satou-san," he started looking uncertain and nervous. Satou turned to him and raised her eyebrows.

"Yeah?"

"Um… about earlier…"

"Don't worry, I'm not angry or anything like that," Satou said as she crossed her arms, and then smirked playfully, "but you seemed to be awfully happy being surrounded by a beauty like that, neh?"

"EH! N-no! I think you're more beautiful!" he exclaimed throughout the parking area, making Satou turn red for a moment. "S-Satou-san… just please remember, this is all part of the case."

Satou gaped at her boyfriend and then sighed.

"I know it's a case. And your job is to protect her at all cost."

Takagi gave her a very meaningful look.

"What?" she asked.

"Please trust me."

Satou's eyes rounded. Takagi wasn't looking away. He was dead serious. Satou couldn't help but blink.

"I-idiot, why are you telling me this now? Of course I trust you and your judgment."

Takagi and Satou smiled at each other.

"What you did about that robber really made me proud," she continued still smiling, "and I wouldn't mind a boyfriend with a hole in his palm. I think that would be appealing."

"Satou-san…" Takagi glowed even more. Satou crossed her arms.

"Although I hope you didn't do that just to impress her."

"AH- ehh!? Of course no— I don't even know she was there!"

Satou pinched Takagi's cheek and said strongly, "You try and flirt with her in public and I'll drag you out of the case, you got that!?"

"Oow… hai…"

"Takagi-kun,"

"Hai?"

Takagi looked at her as he massages his cheek. Satou's eyes reflected seriousness.

"You must not let anything to happen to this person."

Takagi clenched his fists as he stood straight.

"Understood!"

* * *

**~To be Continued~**

**_Thanks for Reading!_**


	3. Feminine Touch

***A Bullet for You***

_by: WhiteGloves_

* * *

**_Chapter 3: Feminine Touch_**

**_-SatouxTakagi pairing-_**

**_^^Life Threatening Broadcast of Love! Rush to the Scene! ^^_**

* * *

A car rolled passed the highway bearing Officers Satou and Shiratori that morning.

"We're not actually clueless about this case," Satou was saying with her eyes on the paper in her hands, "Our prime suspect is not nameless and we even have his complete address, his family background and even his educational attainment. It'll only be a matter of time before this one is apprehended."

"I wish it'd be that easy," Shiratori answered as he drives with one eye at his partner, "if all clues point correctly at him then all we have to worry about is his whereabouts... by the way, what do you make out of Asatsuhi-san's personal maid from last night's interview?"

"Hm?" Satou looked up from her papers and then tried to remember what occurred last night when they visited Rina-san's hotel room. Having remembered it, her eyes narrowed.

"Oh," she muttered after a few moments in a dry tone, "_that?_"

_That_ would refer to the memory of the first meeting they had with the personal maid.

***Flashback***

At around 9 o'clock pm, three Officers accompanied Asatsuhi-san up to her suit. She used her automatic key card to open the room door and then burst in like an excited child while calling out a name.

"Aya-chan, hurry! Hurry!"

The three Officers looked at one another before following Rina inside. They found her excitedly pulling another woman wearing an apron. They stopped in front of the Officers while the model continued to nudge her personal maid excitedly. She was short with a black hair falling neatly on her shoulder.

"What is it, Rina?" she was saying in confusion.

"I have him! I have him! He's here!" Rina squealed as she pointed at the Officers, "Wataru!"

The maid blinked at the Officers for a moment, then her face brightened.

"Eh!? Wataru! You mean you're hero, Wataru!?"

Takagi visibly blushed while Satou and Shiratori looked at the girls in this belief.

"That's amazing!" the maid cried as she stood in front of Shiratori and eyed him with out most respect, "You really brought him here, Rina! I thought you were kidding when you said you'll invite him over! Oh wow… nice to meet you, Officer Wataru!"

Takagi nearly fell down his step.

"Eh, Aya-chan, that's not him!" Rina rounded on the Officers, stood beside Takagi and slid her arm on his, pulling him closer, "This is _my _Wataru!"

Satou's ears tingled.

"Um… ano…" Takagi was mumbling problematically as Aya turned her eyes on him.

"Eh? Him?" she said sounding surprised, "but…"

"Hey, come on now! Don't be rude! He's _my_ Wataru so be nice to him!"

Satou's eyebrows reached their limits up the sky.

"_My Wataru, my Wataru…_" she hissed sounding edgy behind Shiraroti, "just wait a second—!"

Shiratori raised his right hand to stop Miwako. Miwako blinked and then looked up at him questioningly. Shiratori smiled at her.

"Now, Satou-san, don't lose your cool… we're here for a case, remember?"

Satou blinked twice and then watched as Shiratori went near the ladies.

"Excuse me," he started in a cool voice, "but we're here on a very serious business."

The two girls looked up at him as he continued with the same cool voice.

"We would appreciate your cooperation _now_."

Aya blinked at him then turned to her friend.

"Hey, Rina… you sure this isn't the _Wataru?_"

There was a sweat drop at the side of Takagi's head as he sighed in melancholy.

"Okay, let's begin this," Satou said as they found themselves seated in the suit's best chairs with juice served on the table, "this won't be long if there aren't any more interruptions."

She shot Takagi a bullseye look who looked at her in surprise.

"My name is Hanami Ayako," the girl started pleasantly, "Rina's personal assistant. I've been working for her for two years. We were high school classmates."

"Then," Shiratori went in, "can you directly tell us about all the brown envelopes she had been receiving?"

"Ah, yes," Ayako frowned in concern, "It started some three weeks ago when I was cleaning this area. Yukimura-san came and dropped all the letters to me that morning including one brown envelope."

"And who is this Yukimura-san?" asked Satou.

"He's manager Shiba-san's son," Ayako replied as Shiratori wrote the name, "he's the one handling Rina's official website and fan mails which he sends directly here. As per routine, after the fan mails arrive, I would put them on Rina's table and then continued on my work. On that day, when she came back, she checked her mail and then showed me the content of the brown envelope.

"Well, at first we thought it was kind of romantic and even found it very special… the letters came every day and we would always read it together, but then in the end it started to worry Rina so I told her we can get rid of all those letters if she wanted to."

"Haven't you thought of telling this Yukimura-san about the brown envelopes?" Satou asked again, "it would be easier for him to stop the envelopes from the very beginning."

Aya shook her head with a smile.

"I thought of the same thing… but there is just too much love in all those letters that I can't let it go without reading it! It's very fascinating!"

The Officers blinked at each other as they saw Aya's eyes sparkle. Rina chuckled beside her and explained to the Officers patiently, "Aya loves romance! If you ask me she's totally hooked up by those letters that she actually regretted when it was decided that we should get rid of all of it. When Yukimura-san came here to deliver the letters he told us he was confining all the brown envelopes as per instructed by Shiba-san but Aya disagreed—"

"Call it creepy and all that!" Aya said in delight, "but this stalker really knows how to write!"

"Oi…" Shiratori raised disbelieving eyes as Sato sighed.

"Hey, if you keep saying it like that, what will Mako-neechan say?" Rina shook her head exasperatedly as she drank her juice.

"Who's Mako-san?" Takagi went on. Rina smiled at Aya meaningfully as she answered the question.

"He's our senpai in our high school years and so happens to be Aya-chan's boyfriend. They're both my best friend who were always behind to support me."

"And where is this Mako-san now?" Shiratori asked.

"Mako-neechan is my driver," Rina brightly informed the officers. "When he heard Aya-chan became my personal assistant, he didn't think twice and offered to be my driver. I was delighted to have my best friends around."

"If I'm not mistaken," Satou checked her notes, "this is the same driver that drove away your stalker when you spotted him on the entrance of Shiseido Company?"

"Yes,"

"I told Makoto I won't forgive him if he didn't look after Rina," Aya said strongly, "being a man he needs to show what he's good at!"

"I see," Satou nodded, "then we'll also interview him after we're done here. The same with Shiba Yukimura-san."

"Then you can probably gather from him that he's also a big fan of Rina!" Aya exclaimed, making the officers briefly glance at each other.

"Don't tell Wataru that!" Rina scolded, "there's nothing between us, really, Wataru!"

Takagi blinked, speechless, while Satou pressed on to the maid.

"Have you noticed anyone lurking around this hotel after that?"

"Not really,"

"Then do you still have a copy of the previous brown envelopes you were receiving before?"

"I'm afraid no. I had to get rid of all of it when it started to alarm Rina."

"That's too bad," Shiratori took out an envelope beside him, "then can you tell us if this is the same handwriting? Rina-san said she can't be sure, but since you're also one of the people who made direct contact with the previous letters then you might recognize if they are the same or not."

Aya blinked as the white paper with the death threat was presented in front of her.

"…yeah," she said after a few moments, "even though he wrote it in such a weird manner, there's no mistaking that it's the same handwriting."

Rina looked over the handwriting again with fearful eyes, then turned to Aya.

"What a weird way to end those lovely letters, huh?"

"Yeah," Aya nodded solemnly, "…what a waste…"

***Present***

Satou sighed as the scene returned to her and Officer Shiratori inside the car that morning.

"If you ask me they are both suspicious. I mean what's the point of keeping all those letters anyway? If they were smart enough they should have kept those letters as evidence, not as something to admire and get all fussy about."

Shiratori chuckled. Satou gave him a look.

"What?" she snapped.

"Well, I just saw another unique point about you that makes you likable."

Satou blinked, "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Let's see… you don't see things as other women would. For a lady, a love letter is something to be happy about, but here you are telling that it's not useful unless it's for a crime. That's really something. I suddenly feel pity toward Takagi."

"And why's that?"

"Well, because knowing Takagi, he's the hopeless romantic type that would give you the same pledge of love in his letters but would end up not giving them to you because of how you would find it _unnecessary_ at all… don't get me wrong—I'm not saying it's bad, but for a man to give a love letter is a big thing. I'm glad you're not like any other woman that can easily be pleased by a single letter, Satou-san."

As Satou stared at Shiratori, the male Officer added in his thoughts, _Otherwise, it would be too easy for Takagi to please you! That's right, Miwako, keep your head and toughness! Be who you are! _

Satou and Shiratori stopped their car in an apartment not far from Beika Station and did a few inquiries on the neighborhood about their prime suspect. They found the address of Odagiri and confirmed it was empty. The landlord answered some of their questions. Then the two headed to the Milk Company where Odagiri had worked and found few people he was acquainted to. They confirmed his obsession about the model, even testifying his locker was full of Rina-san photos. In the end, no one knew where Odagiri was and before long the two Officers were out and about again.

"So Odagiri really left the apartment after the restraining order," Satou was saying, "the landlord doesn't have any idea why but confirmed that the man left the area without further notice. No known near relatives around and few friends. Although they testified seeing our man acting weird occasionally, they never knew what he was always up to."

"Mysterious," Shiratori nodded without looking at her, "then we should head to the manager's son, Yakimura."

"Indeed," Satou checked her papers again, "Since the brown envelopes come via Yakimura's place, it's wise to have his statement. We should be able to get information about where the envelopes had come from and see what Yakimura has to say. What more with him seemingly having an affection towards Asatsuhi-san."

"Right. Then we can check her driver, Makoto and question him if there was anything about the mysterious stalker that may give more clues." Shiratori said, and then as an after thought, he said rather pointedly, "Around this time, the driver, _Takagi and Rina_ should be at Shiseido. He should be able to get statement from the people working there."

"Ah," Satou said without much reaction, "he should be able to gather witnesses from there."

Shiratori looked amused for a moment, before returning his eyes to the highway with a small smile on the corner of his mouth.

* * *

"Wataru?" Rina's sweet voice said from Takagi's left ear that made him nervous, "Why are you sitting there in front and not beside me?"

Takagi looked at the back seat where Rina was sitting with eyes on him. They were inside her van and were on the way toward Shiseido. He was sitting on the passenger's seat with the driver on the wheel.

"Ah—well, isn't this more convenient?" Takagi said with a sweat drop at the side of his face, "from here I can see anyone suspicious that will come around once we stop. Although there may not be anyone since Officer Chiba's already has Shiseido Company clear, we cannot take any chances."

"But with you beside me, that Odagiri wouldn't come and attack would he?" Rina said thoughtfully, "I bet he will quickly leave after seeing you standing beside me!"

"Ahaha… that's a thought," Takagi whispered and then sighed. He then looked at the man beside him and blinked as if he remembers something. "Makoto-san, probably you can tell me now if you can remember anything from that mysterious guy you confronted a day ago?"

The chauffeur looked sideways at the Officer looking thoughtful. And then in his quiet voice, answered, "There wasn't much to see, Officer… a man at least 167 cm with tan skin… wearing black shades, a glove and a brown coat… when I chased him away he ran quiet fast so he wouldn't be that old, right? And if I remember correctly they were also wearing the same brown coat and shades."

"Hmmm," Takagi looked at his notes, "same attire you say… but most of our criminals wear that kind of clothing… but if that's the case then we don't have any other guy aside from him since he's the one with the most solid motive."

Rina jumped behind Takagi with her arms flying over his shoulder.

"Then do you suspect other people, Wataru?"

"Well, not really… but it would be safe to confirm first that no one else has other motives to hurt you."

Rina brightened. "You're so cool, Wataru!"

"Ah—no, this is just my job, hahaha…"

The van parked outside Shiseido Company. Takagi went out first and contacted Chiba who assured him they've got the whole area covered. Then he proceeded on opening the van's door and assisted Rina out. She immediately slid her arms on his with a smile.

"Ah, wait—" he started nervously but Rina just pulled him even closer.

"Let's go!"

As they entered, Takagi looked from left to right with a cautious look. He noticed guards checking the baggage of the people that came in after them. The hall of the building was grand with a number of people bustling in and out. Takagi was surprised to see a lot of giant pictures inside of beautiful women in their best features. He also couldn't help being overwhelmed by the number of models both men and women walking around with their assistants after them. There were also plenty security guards that made him wonder how the mysterious guy entered the building.

Rina waved and Takagi saw the manager, Shiba-san walking toward them followed by two women carrying square bags with them.

"Officer Takagi," Shiba shook hands with Takagi, "I'm really grateful for your assistance."

Takagi nodded, and then his eyes fell on the ladies behind the manager. The ladies were looking back at him and how Rina was clinging on him so closely.

"Excuse me but, who are they?" he asked politely while the girls made eye contact with Rina who smiled widely.

"Oh," the manager answered, "these are Charlotte (he pointed at the girl with blond hair) and Arianna (a straight brown haired girl), Rina's best personal assistants."

"Hello," the two said with smiles on their faces. Takagi shook hands with them and then asked for Rina's schedule. He was then lead to the elevator where the button to go up was pressed.

"Really? He's the Officer you were talking about, Rina-chan?" said Charlotte with a look of interest on Takagi who did his best not to look at the girls, "you were really able to get him to protect you!"

"Wow! You must be so happy!" Arianna cried in delight and Takagi couldn't help thinking how they had the same reaction as Ayako, Rina's personal maid.

The girls continued to whisper and giggle to each other while Takagi squirmed uncomfortably around. He then looked over the manager.

"Shiba-san? If this place has security guards, how come that mysterious man was able to come in?"

"We don't have any idea," Shiba admitted quietly as the elevator proceeded on, "but from what I understand he was able to come in and out without detection."

"Well… yeah," Takagi looked troubled, "this is a huge building after all…"

The elevator stopped and Takagi saw they were on the 12th floor. The doors opened and in came three beautiful ladies. The instant they saw who were inside, there were visible recognition.

"Oh? It's Asatsuhi!" said the girl with brown curly hair and easy smile as the door closed behind her. The elevator moved on with the ladies facing each other. Takagi couldn't help but feel overwhelmed again.

"Wow, you're a brave one," another girl with blond hair perfectly tied behind her, "what with that scare you gave us the other day."

"It's nothing to be scared about," Rina said with a wave of confidence as she pointed at Takagi, "I've already someone to protect me!"

All those lavishing ladies looked at Takagi that instant who felt himself turning cold.

"Ahh… nice to meet all of you." He squeaked.

"Who's he?" the last lady with very thin eyebrows and a proud look on her face said that made the Officer blink. "He looks dull."

Takagi merely blinked in surprise.

"Hey!" Rina said heatedly as she stood in front of Takagi with a frown on her face, "don't just say that to him, Kaoru! Don't be mean!"

Charlotte and Arianna both giggled on their corner, and then without further ado, shouted in chorus in their most delighted voices,

"HE'S RINA'S BOYFRIEND!"

* * *

It was already sunset when the shooting for the product ended and Takagi was found walking behind Rina's group with his shoulders hunched in defeat. It took all the ounce of his powers to explain to everyone that he wasn't who they think he was. Although he was able to show the badge, he had that feeling the girls were muttering different things behind his back. Sighing in defeat again, he followed Rina out the premises wondering when all of this would end.

Out on the parking area, Satou and Shiratori were waiting outside their car when they saw a group of girls with Takagi emerge from the entrance.

"Wow," Yumi said aloud, "he's really surrounded, huh?"

Satou glared at her friend who was still inside her patrol car.

"What are you doing here, Yumi? Aren't you supposed to be on the street?"

Yumi waved her away with a smile.

"I already rounded on this area a couple of times! I assure you there's no problem! What's interesting to observe is in this area so let me be, okay?"

"Geez," Satou crossed her arms and together, the Officers watched as the girls around Takagi bid them farewell one by one.

"I'll check on Chiba," Shiratori said as he moved away quietly, leaving Satou and Yumi looking over Takagi who doesn't seem to notice them.

"You're right," Yumi observed after a few minutes, "Takagi-kun does seem _happy._"

Satou ignored her. They watched as Takagi stand closely behind Rina who was talking to the remaining girls around her. They were now standing by the red van where the ladies remained standing.

"He's doing his job," Satou said after a moment of silence, "there's nothing wrong with that."

She watched Takagi smile politely to the ladies and then assisted Rina inside the car. Yumi looked at her friend, and then back at Takagi.

"Yeah… he's really good at that right? Takagi-kun's always working hard and giving his best that it's impossible not to like him, right? Miwako?"

"Hm?" Satou looked at her friend who was smiling at her. They both looked back at Takagi who was talking to Rina. They saw him laugh.

"What's he laughing about?" Satou murmured, her eyebrows burrowed.

"Someone's jealous~" Yumi tinkled a laugh, "well, I can't blame even you, Miwako! Seeing your boyfriend surrounded by beautiful ladies! Even you can't be that indifferent to the fact that he's spending more time with that beautiful Rina-san, right? What if they suddenly develop special feelings for each other, neh? Isn't that interesting?"

"Yumi," Satou glared back at her again but the traffic officer continued to chat animatedly as if she was in her own world.

"You can't blame Takagi-kun for enjoying his time! This is one of those times that he was surrounded by real feminine touch, after all! Those who would enjoy a simple flower and appreciate a love letter and the like! Look at him laugh! Before you know it, Miwako, one day Takagi-kun will just approach you and tell you in a very serious and melancholic voice, 'Satou-san… I'm sorry for this… but I already love someone', right, neh? Hahaha~ just like those in movies and TV drama! Honestly, Miwako, you should…eh…"

Yumi felt the atmosphere turn cold. She looked up nervously and saw Satou with her eyes hidden in the shadows of her hair. The traffic enforcer pressed her lips together with beads of sweat sliding down her face.

"Uh…oh…"

"Satou-san!"

The two female officers looked up to see Takagi running toward them with a smile on his face.

"Look—he's come for you, Miwako!" Yumi said at once with an apologetic tone on her voice, "of course whatever I was saying can only be possible in television haha~ I mean—we're talking about Takagi-kun here! The guy who can hardly take his eyes _off_ you!"

Takagi stopped in front of Satou who looked up at him, and then shouted rather heatedly—

"What are you doing running here? You're supposed to be guarding Asatsuhi over there!"

Both Yumi and Takagi looked at Satou in surprise.

"Ah—no," Takagi started slowly while blinking at her, "Shiratori-san's there talking to her and the driver… I just came to say a quick hello…"

Satou paused for a moment, her eyes flickering. Then Takagi scratched his head and laughed nervously.

"Well, I was just thinking I haven't seen you the whole day and thought I'd really like to see you now, hahahaha!"

Satou's face glowed pink for a moment as she saw him laugh in earnest.

"I'm going to give my report to you as well so can you and Shiratori-san come up on Rina's suit? I've got to check a few people's name with her too."

"R-right," was all Satou said. Takagi looked at her awkwardly, before smiling and turning away. Satou watched his back go with a lingering feeling as she tried to call out to him.

"Wait… Takagi-kun!"

Takagi halted and looked back at her.

"Satou-san?"

Satou stared at him but didn't know what to say. Takagi blinked and made to walk beside her again when they heard the familiar honking of Rina's red van behind him. The Officers looked at the red van, then back to each other.

"I've gotta go," Takagi smiled at Satou, "I'll talk to you again, Satou-san!"

And off he went. Satou watched him go quietly with Yumi staring fixedly at her friend.

"Miwako?" she called but it was as if Satou could not hear her.

* * *

**~To be Continued~**

_Satou's so cute when she jumped at Takagi from the helicopter, neh?_

**_Thanks for Reading!_**


	4. I'm OK!

***A Bullet for You***

_by: WhiteGloves_

* * *

**_Chapter 4: I'm Okay_**

**_-SatouxTakagi pairing-_**

**_^^ Love^^_**

* * *

Inspector Megure laid down the documents on his table and then raised his eyes to the two Officers that came in to report.

"I see… so Odagiri is still our man."

"Yes," Satou answered without further ado, "His whereabouts is still unknown but the fact that he hasn't contacted his family even though he has already left his apartment is taken as suspicious. We're still on the hunt for his whereabouts and still on the lookout for the man in disguise."

"How about the statements of people around Rina-san?"

Satou glanced down her paper, "Her personal maid, Hanami Ayako, 21, Asatsuhi-san's high school classmate. I'm afraid she cannot provide us with any copy of the previous letters. We've already tried the disposal area on the underground park but there wasn't anything to be found.

"Hanami-san is also in current relationship with Asao Makoto 22, Asatsuhi-san's current driver. Asao Makoto is also Asatsuhi-san's high school classmate and best friend. Prior to the incident at Shiseido Company, Asao-san has given additional information about the stalker he has sent away and is willing to aid the investigation."

"So these friends of Rina-san has no ulterior motive to harm her, is there?" the Inspector wanted to know.

"None that we know as of yet," Satou responded, "Hanami-san and Asatsuhi-san seem to get along pretty well, but regarding the manager's son, Shiba Yakimura, there is definitely a conflict. It would seem that Yakimura-san was Rina-san's ex boyfriend."

"Hm?"

"Shiba Yakimura-san 23, is the handler of Asatsuhi-san's official website and delivers fan mails to Asatsuhi-san's suite. With regards to details, he provided alibi to his whereabouts during the time Asao-san dealt with the stalker in disguise. Also, it would seem that he bears no grudge against the model and is quite good terms with her."

"Didn't you say he's the one who's delivering the letters to Rina-san's suite? Why didn't he just dispose the bothersome letter himself? Unless he's the real one sending those."

"Hai. But it was noted by Hanami-san that when the manager, Shiba-san asked his son to confine all the brown envelopes, he was willing to follow. Although this may suggest that he wanted to get rid of the letters as soon as possible, we've already seen some of Yakimura-san's handwriting and it is nowhere near the handwriting on the death threat."

Shiratori turned a page when Satou glanced sideways at him.

"Right, now those are the only people closest to Asatsuhi-san that are nowhere near Shiseido Company when the brown envelope appeared once again proven they have given their alibis."

"Then from what I read about the report, you have this suspicion of an accomplice?"

Satou and Shiratori nodded. "Yes and we have every right to believe that the culprit's accomplice is a woman."

Inspector Megure's eyes sharpened.

"Why's that?"

"From Takagi's interview the security guards who were called that day informed him that they did not see anyone suspicious person come in and out of the rest room. The security guards also noted that only the models and their assistants came in and out. The order and the number of the ladies however were kind of hard for them to determine, but they pointed out familiar faces from the group. The following are Asatsuhi-san's co-workers at Shiseido Company. Takagi has already rounded them up in the report he gave us last night. Takagi is still investigating the ladies as we speak."

"I see... then if there really is an accomplice we have to be more vigilant. And if this accomplice is really one of her co-workers then we cannot let this case drag for long. Take immediate action and tell Takagi to stay put with Rina-san."

"Well," Shiratori answered with a half glance at Satou who didn't give an inkling that he was looking at her, "that's exactly what he was ready to do last night."

* * *

Satou walked back quietly toward the first department office after buying herself a can of juice from the vending machine. When she was about to open the door, however, the door suddenly burst open that caused her to lose a footing and fall down the floor.

"Ow!" she called shortly.

"AHHH! Satou-san!" one of the male officers with a bald head said as he came out rushing to the door to help her stand.

"What happened?" some of the male officers from the room came out, "Satou-san!"

"I'm okay," Satou said as she stood up without much effort and dusted her skirt. Then she looked up at the male officers arguing beside her.

"You knocked her?" the male officers looked grudgingly at the bald officer. "You moron!"

"I—I didn't see her coming! I'm really sorry, Satou-san!"

"Are you okay, Satou-san?"

"Are you hurt?"

"I'm sorry!" wailed the bald man.

"It's quiet alright," she repeated quietly and walked ahead of the officers thoughtfully. She looked at the officers from the corner of her eyes again and saw that they were still scolding the poor bald one. When she came inside the room, she wasn't at all surprised to be greeted once again by her best friend. Satou's eyes instantly narrowed.

"Geez, what are you doing here again?"

"What?" Yumi said while blinking innocently, "what's with that tone? Miwako, you're being mean. Neh, why did the other officers rush out? I bet it involved you, didn't it?"

"I don't know what you're talking about," she answered flatly as she took her seat. Yumi followed her and leaned on her table looking happy.

"Neh… so yesterday… what were you going to ask Takagi-kun?"

"Hn?" she raised her eyebrows and saw that Yumi was smiling from ear to ear.

"You were going to tell him something right? Right?"

"Go away," Satou mumbled, opening her juice and drinking from it.

"Ahaha, you're really always out of mood whenever Takagi-kun's not around~ fine, I'll let you be~"

Yumi's eyes were sparkling as she looked at her friend and when she left she was somewhat much buoyant than usual. Satou was wondering what it was all about as she emptied her can when she heard her phone rang. Looking at it, she found Takagi was calling. Her eyes narrowed even more.

"Hello," she answered coolly.

"Satou-san!" Takagi's usual nervous voice was on the other end but Miwako couldn't help the narrowing of her eyes again as she shot the next question to him.

"So? Where did you sleep?"

There was a long pause to which Miwako imagined her boyfriend sweating like a culprit caught red handed.

"Where I slept?" Takagi hesitated, "well… I slept on Rina-san's couch like I told you… haha…"

Miwako's eyebrows reached its climax.

"I see." With eyebrows raised, she felt her hands squeezing what appeared to be a can as she continued, "And there were only the two of you right? Since Hanami-san goes to her own apartment?"

"Ahh…" Takagi agreed amidst his gulps, "…haha… you sound angry just now… is there something wrong, Satou-san?"

_"No. There is nothing wrong with sleeping inside a suite with only you and another woman together, neh?"_ she said this in a voice full of sarcasm and her eyebrows twitching. Takagi paused for a moment, before finally reacting on cue.

"EHHH? S-Satou-san, y-you're not thinking like that, are you!? We didn't do anything like that, I swear!"

Satou glared for a moment, looked down at the crushed can, blinked and then finally shook her head.

"Never mind. So why did you call me?"

"Ahh… oh yeah, Chiba has just told me they rented the suite opposite to us on the next building. He said from there he can monitor what's happening in the room."

"Yeah, I've heard about that," Satou threw the crushed can on the nearest trash bin and then eased her back on her chair, "we're also setting up a team to always make the area clear wherever _she _is going. Kinda too much, don't you think? Anyways, we've already got your report through Inspector Megure and he says it's better to keep your eye on all the female participants and let us handle the men."

"Ahh, that's actually why I called you. Just this morning I was talking with Hanami-san and she told me something valuable. It would seem that Kaoru-san has something against Rina-san."

Satou's eyes glinted. "Really?"

"Yeah. Ever since Rina-san has debuted as a model, she and Kaoru-san seem to be always in competition. Kaoru-san was the favourite of most companies a year before but then Rina-san came, a fresh and younger model, so most of them chose her this year. It's been like that for months now."

"I see," Satou nodded on the phone, "so it's a rivalry."

"Yes… and then Hanami-san said another thing… she said that Kaoru-san was Yakimura-san's ex girlfriend."

"What?" Satou couldn't help but blink, "is that true?"

"Yes," Takagi's voice was serious, "I'm going to investigate Kaoru-san as well and confirm Hanami-san's information with Rina-san later since she's still taking a shower."

Satou's expression change from that of a serious one full of suspicion..

"She's taking a shower?"

"Yes."

"Where are you?"

"Eh… well, I'm in the living room…"

"_Wataru~ can you please give me my towel? I forgot it on the bed!"_ came a very sweet voice that nearly pulled Takagi's navel and made Satou stand up quickly.

"Oi, TAKAGI!" she shouted on the phone, "GET OUT OF THERE NOW! GET GOING AND GET YOUR BUTT ON THE CASE!"

The officers looked around and Miwako who was breathing pretty hard on her phone.

"Is there something wrong, Satou-san?" one male officer asked curiously.

"Is Takagi-kun in danger?" another nervous office said.

Satou glared at them all with angry eyes.

"BE QUIET!" she answered loudly.

The officers looked at her and then glanced at one another.

* * *

Asatsuhi-san's red van rolled toward Shiseido Company once more with Takagi still on the passenger's seat and with his notebook pressed on his hands. He jotted down notes about Rina's schedule and the people he still needs to interview later when they arrive at the company. While doing so, his pen ran out of ink.

"Hm?" he tapped the pen on his hand but still no luck. Rummaging to his chest pocket, Takagi took another pen but then it fell down the car floor when the car hit the break.

"What's wrong, Wataru?" Rina asked from the back.

"Ahhh... nothing," Takagi bend down a little and then picked his pen up, before turning to Rina, "Rina-san, you're going to be free after lunch, aren't you?"

"Yes," Rina answered with enthusiasm, "are you going to ask me out then?"

"If you're not busy," Takagi jotted down on his notes, "maybe we can have lunch at the Company's cafeteria."

"Oh, I'd love to!" Rina leaned down on Takagi's shoulder so closely it made him pull himself a little backwards, "How about going on a restaurant this evening too?"

"Ehh… you're not busy?"

Rina smiled. "Not so!"

"Alright," Takagi sat straight and scratched his head with the pen, "Let's see… so you still have a contract with Shiseido until tomorrow… after that you're going to close a contract with _Kanebo_ and work there for two weeks."

"That's right," Rina nodded, "Product shooting always takes two weeks to finish if there aren't any interruptions. But that is very rare since most of the product shooting is inside the company itself. Geez… I remember my first week of modelling… Kaoru-san really gave me a hard time."

Takagi raised his eyes up and looked at Rina over the rear view mirror.

"Kaoru-san?"

"Yeah. She's really mean! She kept telling me I shouldn't be over confident. But anyways, I already got used to it. By the way, to celebrate the end of the product shooting, there's gonna be a press conference party about it. That's why, Wataru," she leaned on his seat closely, "would you be my date?"

"Eh? Me?"

"Yes! So will you?"

"Ah… yeah… being near you should make it safer."

Rina cried in delight, surprising their driver that he nearly made a swerve. Takagi urged Rina to sit properly before comforting himself. Rina giggled and then sighed after a moment.

"It would have been more fun if Kaoru-san isn't going to be there. I bet she's going to go at my neck. She really hates me, Kaoru-san."

"Really?" Takagi looked at her from the rear view mirror again.

"Yeah! Actually, two weeks ago when I heard she'll also be in the same product I couldn't help but feel like my luck has run out... and that creepy Odagiri on top of that…"

Takagi watched her for a moment, before looking ahead quietly.

The car arrived on the parking lot and as usual, Takagi assisted Rina out of the car. The two of them met everyone else on the studio which was located on the 16th floor. When they arrive, Takagi took out his phone, dialled Satou's number and had her answer.

"Takagi-kun?"

"Satou-san, I think I've manage to get what Rina-san thinks of Kaoru-san. Our speculation is true."

"Uhuh, is that right? Then keep watching out for her. Shiratori and I are headed towards Rizen City. We got an inside information that Odagiri may be hiding there."

"Really?" Takagi nodded slowly, "then please be careful,"

"What are you talking about? It's them who should be careful."

Takagi looked visibly reminded. "Ahaha…right,"

"Alright, Takagi-kun, if that's all then I'll hung up."

"Ahh! Wait—!"

"Hm? Why, you forgot something?"

"Ahh…well…" Takagi looked up thoughtfully, "well, we haven't actually… I mean…the two of us…"

"Hey, Takagi! I'm hanging up!"

"Ahhh… right…" he sighed in defeat while Miwako smiled on the other end of the phone.

"Takagi… Call me before noon then!"

She hung up, leaving Takagi staring at the phone.

"Wataru, what's wrong?"

Takagi looked up and saw Rina peering over him with a concerned look.

"Ahhh! Nothing—it's nothing… finished shooting?"

"Not yet, why are you hungry?"

"N-no,"

Rina smiled sweetly and said, "We'll finish soon enough and then we can have our lunch together! How about living the premises to go on a restaurant?"

"No, that's okay, we're safer here since my companions are watching over the building."

Rina stared at Takagi for a moment, and then smiled simply.

"Okay, wherever's fine as long as I'm with you."

Takagi blinked at the smiling model.

"By the way, Wataru… can I have your personal number?"

"Huh?"

* * *

A couple of hours later…

"This is no good," Satou said later that afternoon as she and Shiratori headed for the police station inside the car, "the report about Rizen City is fake… we've also checked Toriya and Okuho City and still no luck… where in Tokyo is that devil hiding?"

"He's probably around empty areas where no one is expected to find him," Shiratori answered quietly, "by the way, Satou-san, how about we grab a bite around the next block? It's already past noon."

Satou looked at her phone and then sideways at her partner.

"I'm not really hungry… all I want is have this criminal captured at once. The earlier we finish this, the better."

"Oh? You seem to be quite driven, huh?"

He looked over at him only to find her looking disgruntled on her phone.

"What's taking that idiot too long? And I just said call me…" she muttered to herself. Shiratori saw her and then sighed in defeat before he continued his driving quietly.

Then the phone rang. Satou immediately took it.

"Hello?"

"It's Chiba,"

"Chiba-kun? What's the matter?"

"Well, we're still covering Shiseido Company. Takagi-kun and Asatsuhi-san have just come out of the cafeteria a moment ago when we noticed this suspicious man lurking around."

"Suspicious man?"

"Ahh… but unlike in the description, he's not wearing any coat…he just stood around watching them."

"Have you apprehended him yet?"

"Not yet… he hasn't move from the cafeteria premises even though Takagi and Asatsuhi-san are already out."

"I see… he must've realized you guys are there. Try not to scare the guy and slowly get him! If he does something suspicious, arrest him immediately! We're heading that way!"

"Got that!"

Hanging up, Satou quickly dialled Takagi's number. Only to find it busy.

"What's that Takagi doing?" she asked herself again.

* * *

Back at the Company, Takagi hung up and looked over Rina's private room and sighed. He could hear her inside talking to her two assistants excitedly.

"Man… why is she calling my number every now and then when she's just inside that room?" he asked himself as he slid his phone on his pocket. "I can't even contact Satou-san…"

The two assistants came out of the room and giggled at Takagi.

"Wow, and he's here to catch that creep!" Arianna was saying as they walked pass him.

"Yeah…" Charlotte answered, "I heard from Tsubaki-kun that guy's been prowling around for three weeks already and no one seemed to sue him away. Isn't that weird?"

Takagi blinked after the girls, but then—

"My… my, aren't you looking as dull as ever?"

Takagi whipped around and found himself face to face with a tall, slim lady with a beautiful pointed face and thin eyebrows.

"K-Kaoru-san…"

Kaoru gave him one look, before walking passed him to the next door. She unlocked it and gave Takagi a look.

"You're taking time to solve _her_ case," she said with her eyes cold that made Takagi stood straight, "do your job well, Officer."

Takagi's face grew serious and he walked straight toward the model.

"You do know something then, Kaoru-san."

Kaoru stared at Takagi coldly but before anything could be said, Rina came out of her room while calling out the Officer's name.

"Wataru! I forgot one of my bag on the van!"

She blinked when she saw Takagi and Kaoru together.

"What's going on?" she asked blinking.

Kaoru smirked and then went inside her room. She gave Takagi one final look before turning her eyes on Rina.

"Don't worry, Rina. I'm sure we have different taste in men this time."

She closed the door. Rina and Takagi looked at the close door.

"What's that about?" she wanted to know but Takagi merely stared at the door.

"Why didn't you just ask one of your assistant to get it for you?" Takagi called as Rina strode before him on the underground parking lot, their footsteps making much noise for the whole closed area. "It's not good for you to walk out in this dark area, you know."

"It's okay!" Rina called back, "It's something important that I bought for someone special. Besides, I'm not scared! You're here with me after all~ hahaha~!"

"That's not the point." Takagi frowned to himself and then checked his phone. He saw that there was no service. "I knew it," he said with a sigh before looking up again. "Rina-san, we'd better hurry."

He saw a red van parked on his right and proceeded to go there.

It was to his utmost shock to find that Rina was not there.

"W-what?" he looked around but all he saw was the empty van, "Rina-san!"

He ran around the van but there was no one. Takagi's heart pounded really hard on his chest when looking down, he saw the familiar brown envelope. He leaned down, picked it up and looked what's inside. His eyes rounded in shock to find that it was a death threat with Rina's name on it.

"N-no way," he mutterd numbly as he gulped and looked around. He ran toward the aisle and shouted with all his might, "Rina-san! RINA-SAN!"

Everything was still. And then—

"Wataru?"

Takagi felt his heart skipped a beat as he looked behind him and saw Rina looking at him curiously from the other end of the parking area.

"R-Rina-san…" Takagi couldn't help the cold sweat that ran down his spine, "where were you—?"

Rina blinked and inclined her head on her side as she went near him.

"I've been in my van," she pointed at the red van parked at the other side. Takagi blinked at the red van over where she was pointing, and then at the red van parked beside him. He couldn't help blinking.

"Then whose van is this?" he asked.

"That one? Why, that's Kaoru-san's van, of course."

A dawning comprehension came suddenly on Takagi's face, but before he could react, a movement from the corner of his eyes alerted him. Without hesitation, he grabbed Rina's right wrist and pulled her behind him with the look of alertness on his features.

"Wataru?" she whispered nervously as she clutched on his back. Then, from a corner, they saw it, a man of 167 cm and wearing dark shades hiding behind one of the pillars. The whole parking lot was filled with Rina's scream.

"AHHH!"

Takagi grinded his teeth as he remembered the lack of signal from the park. He was just about to grab his gun when a mobile came rushing in from the other side of the parking lot with red lights out. Looking at it, Takagi recognized Satou and Shiratori rushing to their aid.

"Satou-san!" he called and then there were other officers rushing in from the exit. The mysterious man vanished when Takagi looked over him again as Satou's car stopped beside them.

"Get her to safety!" she shouted as she ran away toward where the culprit disappeared. Takagi watched her and Shiratori before he turned to Rina who was shaking behind him.

"It's okay," he assured her as he helped her up and run toward the exit.

There was a chase all around as Satou took out her gun and finally saw the shadow of the mysterious man running opposite her.

"STOP!" she shouted and gave a warning shot. Takagi and Rina both stopped for a moment and then there were other shouts from the officers and another gun shot. Takagi looked stricken as he tried to drive Rina-san to safety. Chiba met him on the way and without further ado, gave Rina-san to his care and ran toward the exit where all the loud noise was coming from.

As he arrived at the scene, all he saw was the mysterious man being handcuffed by his fellow police officers. He then looked over to Satou who was sitting on a car's headlight and breathing heavily. She looked unharmed. Takagi sighed in relief and was about to go near her when he heard Rina's voice.

"Wataru! Are you alright?" she asked in earnest with Chiba behind her as the other Officers gathered around the area.

"I'm fine," Takagi answered with one look at Satou and the Officers gathered around her. He looked back at Rina who was still visibly shaken and had to reprimand himself for worrying about the wrong woman. Rina-san was after all not as tough as Satou-san. "Are you okay?"

Satou watched as the other Officers took the mysterious man and had to sigh.

"Are you okay, Satou-san?"

"I'm okay," she looked up, half smiling to find Shiratori in front of her.

"Are you okay, Satou-san?" asked Chiba as he came towards her, "that was a nasty chase."

"As expected from Satou-san!" said another officer, "she didn't even scratch herself."

"A-ahh…" Satou blinked at the three men and then past Chiba's shoulder. That was when she saw Takagi leading Rina way from the crime scene with a look of concern on his eyes.

"Don't worry, it's all over," he was saying as he comforted her. He took off his coat and put it on her then with his arms around her shoulder he led her away, "let's get you back to your private room, maybe you can have a drink to ease things up…are you sure you're okay?"

Rina-san wiped her eyes and then smiled up at Takagi who smiled back at him. Satou's eyes slightly widened and something that has never occurred to her came rushing down her mind.

"Are you sure you're fine, Satou-san?" Chiba asked again, "you look pale?"

Satou blinked and then looked uncertainly at the men.

"Y-yeah … I'm okay…"

* * *

**~To be Continued~**

_Is she really okay?_

**_Thanks for Reading!_**


	5. Hear and See

***A Bullet for You***

_by: WhiteGloves_

* * *

**_Chapter 5: Hear and See_**

**_-SatouxTakagi pairing-_**

_"風 Be as Swift as the wind_  
_林 Be as Quiet as the forest..."_

* * *

Shiratori has taken custody of the mysterious man with the other Officers while Chiba called on Inspector Megure to report the event that night. There were plenty of patrol cars and investigators that come in and out of the building but Miwako Satou was nowhere near them. After her encounter with the mysterious man she was now inside an elevator, all alone with her back pressed on the wall, her hands behind her. Her eyes were flickering as she stared quietly on the floor.

There was only the sound of elevator ascending.

_I'm going to check if everything's okay with Asatsuhi,_ she was thinking to herself as the elevator indicated 7th floor with still no one joining her, _maybe Asatsuhi-san was really frightened… but fussing over her like that, idiot Takagi… the chase wasn't that exciting, right? … that Takagi… it wouldn't have taken him long to check if I was okay or not!_

Satou suddenly remembered Yumi's remarks just yesterday…

_"Even you can't be that indifferent to the fact that he's spending more time with that beautiful Rina-san, right? What if they suddenly develop special feelings for each other, neh?"_

... _develop special feelings for each other… _Satou's eyes flickered.

"Stupid!" she told herself strongly as she stood straight and crossed her arms before her, "why would Takagi suddenly develop such feelings? That Yumi surely is making trouble again! And besides, it's about time I show faith in Takagi-kun,"

The elevator door opened to 16th floor where Asatsuhi-san's dressing room was located. Satou marched toward it with a firm expression. She found herself in front of Asatsuhi-san's door minutes later and was about to knock when she heard voices from the inside. Blinking to herself, Satou recognized the voices immediately.

"Don't worry, Rina-san, Hanami-san's already on her way here and Shiba-san's talking to the product director… Charlotte and Arianne are packing your things from the studio and then we'll be heading to your hotel."

It was Takagi. Satou was about to knock but then—

"Hey… Wataru… after this case, can we still see each other?"

Satou froze on where she was standing and didn't dare make any movements.

"Eh? Why?"

"Well… you see… I know you're just here because of this case… but once that man is identified, I'm sure they're going to pull you out that's why—can we still meet up somewhere someday?"

"Ah… sure, why not?"

"Really?"

Satou's eyebrows reached the sky. _Hey…_

"I'm sure there's plenty of chance for us to meet on the road right? Ahahaha!" Takagi laughed at his own while Satou tried her best to leave the door without being noticed.

"Ah…no… that's not what I meant," Asatsuhi-san's voice completely change and it made Satou stop once again, "I meant… maybe… like we date each other…"

Satou's eyes widened in surprise and Yumi's voice rang on her ears…

_'…developed feelings for each other…'_

Satou hesitated then tried to listen more.

"…ehh?" Takagi's surprised voice cracked after a few minutes of silence, "… ano… did you just say date? B-But Rina-san, surely you're not serious?"

"I am!" Rina's voice insisted and there were sounds of chair being pushed back, Satou could just see Rina standing in front of Takagi. The female officer restrained herself from dashing in the room out of impulse. "Ever since that night months ago… ever since I saw you then I always believed you to be my man… I've always felt so strongly about you… there's no reason why I shouldn't tell you this…"

Both Satou and Takagi held their breaths as Rina looked up with eyes flickering in the light,

"Wataru… I like you!"

There was a long, deep pause.

"Ahh—wwait!" Takagi mumbled quickly that made Satou breathe, "Rina-san, you know—I'm already—"

"I know. You're in love with that female officer, aren't you?"

There was another pause—

"How did you…?"

"It was obvious. The way you look at her… it was pretty obvious… but Wataru—even if that is the case I'm sure it's not too late! I don't really want to give up. And because of that I want you to think this over… you can give me your answer tomorrow night… I'll be waiting."

Takagi gulped as he stared at the determined girl before him. The other side of the door was empty.

Satou headed out of the building in her own car as quick as she could. Once in her own car, she stepped on it and followed the police cars in front of her. She didn't know what to feel. She didn't even know what to think. Another woman just confessed her feelings to her boyfriend! How was she supposed to deal with that!?

That was when she remembered Takagi's smiling face that made her lips curl and her eyes to cloud.

_That fool..._ she thought to herself, _that fool!_

And then all of a sudden, her phone rang. Satou looked at it and saw Takagi's name on the screen. She stared at it for a full minute, and then her eyes clouded once more.

_Why are you calling...? Right after that kind of confession… you fool!_ she thought again and turned her phone off.

Takagi on the other hand, blinked at his phone as he stood just outside Rina-san's room. He looked at his phone with a trickle of sweat slowly sliding down his chin.

"I wonder why I can't contact Satou-san," he muttered to herself, and then after a moment he remembered the confession and felt the hair at the back of his neck stand up, "Ahhh… should I tell her something like that? I wonder how she would react… uh… but well, this is Satou-san… I wonder if she really knows how to respond to that….haha… I'm confused myself…"

He then gazed away on to the opposite glass window with a serious look on his face while on his hand he clutched the brown envelope he found under the second red van.

_No... this isn't over..._

* * *

"What?" Satou exclaimed the moment she arrived at the head quarters, "he's not Odagiri?"

She looked inside the room through the glass wall to the man who was around his forties, with tan wrinkled skin and dark eyes.

"Then who is he?"

"His name is Juchiiro Takenori 41, from Ginza," Shiratori answered him, "We found his identification card but nothing else—no firearm as well. Aside from that we know nothing of him."

"Did he say if he was the one responsible for threatening Asatsuhi-san't life?"

"Well," Shiratori looked back at the interrogation room, "he did sound surprise when we asked him about it, but he's not denying nor confirming it. That's why we're keeping him here for now."

The door of the interrogation room opened and Inspector Megure came out.

"Inspector," Satou started with a questioning look. Inspector Megure shook his head.

"He's not talking for now but with his suspicious action, we cannot let him off the hook. We'll identify if he's writing is the same, and then find what we can to make him confess. But at least we're one suspicious man down. Next, we're still on Odagiri's heels and that female accomplice Takagi-kun's talking about."

"Yeah, about that," Satou offered with little hesitation, "Takagi-kun has confirmed that it may really be Kaoru-san who is his accomplice. The motive is strong granted it is from Asatsuhi-san herself."

"Is that so?"

"And furthermore," Shiratori added, "Takagi called awhile ago and confirmed finding the last death threat letter Asatsuhi-san has received in Shiseido Company near the female's car. It must've fallen when she came out but this alone can guarantee her involvement."

"Then that narrows it down," Inspector Megure looked thoughtful, "Where are Takagi and Chiba?"

"Takagi is still with Asatsuhi-san since the accomplice is still out on the loose," Shiratori answered, "He's planning to question the suspected accomplice, namely Kaoru Sakura, 23 in the next opportunity he got. Chiba is still covering them on the opposite building."

"I see, then we need to have this man to confess everything. We should have this case close before Shiseido Company's press conference party."

"Party?" Satou blinked.

"I didn't inform you, didn't I? Tomorrow ends Asatsuhi-san's product shooting so tomorrow evening there's gonna be this press conference's party. We will be there for undercover purposes and should have this case close by then so that Rina-san can have fun, don't you think?"

"Ah…" agreed the two officers.

"Then we'll search for more clues about Odagiri's whereabouts till tomorrow." Shiratori added.

"Do that," Inspector Megure agreed, "Meanwhile I'll stay here and see if we can have this man sing. But the two of you need to come back here by 4 pm if you haven't figure out anything. We need you stationed at the party as well. If Odagiri's finally gonna show up, that'll be at the press conference party like before… we still have two culprits on the loose, Officers."

Shiratori and Satou stood straight.

"Hai!"

* * *

Early the next morning the two officers headed out for their search again. The last place they went on before afternoon was Beika City. The two officers went pass the Mouri Agency and found out Kogoro Mouri was out of the area.

It was with no good outcome that the two decided to go back at the headquarters at half past three. That was when Miwako noticed Yumi inside her mobile on the parking lot. Hesitating a little, Miwako squared her shoulders and with her forehead a little creased, she slowly walked down toward her friend.

And told her everything she did.

"EHHH? She confessed her feelings!?" Yumi cried loudly when Satou told her what happened.

"Shh!" Satou put a finger on her lips, "keep it down! We're near the station!"

Yumi nodded an apology and looked around too. The traffic enforcer was inside her car and Satou standing just outside her.

"I'm sorry! So how did Takagi-kun answer?" she inquired at once.

"He didn't say yes… but he didn't say no either."

"WHAT? IS HE PLANNING TO CHEAT?"

"I told you be quiet!" Satou glared at her friend, then crossed her arms, "He told her he's already with someone."

"And that's you, right?" Yumi smirked. Satou blushed slightly.

"Well—y-yeah, if you put it that way…"

"Then there's no need to worry! You know Takagi-kun's always true to his word!"

"Ahh… about that…" Satou frowned deeply, "even though Takagi did say that, Asatsuhi-san said she won't give up because she really likes him…"

Yumi's eyes widened in surprise.

"T-that model said all that to T-Takagi-kun?"

Satou looked away. "Yeah… I heard it all."

Yumi blinked in disbelief and pictured Takagi's smiling face. _He's really that popular… eh?_

"So then what are you planning to do about it?" Yumi demanded next that made her best friend look at her suddenly.

"Plan?" Satou repeated, blinking, "Well… it's Takagi-kun's choice, isn't it?"

Yumi leaned at her from the window with a determined look on her face.

"Aren't you going to call him then and tell him how you really feel?"

Satou shook her head vigorously.

"T-that's ridiculous! J-just when I keep on avoiding his calls!"

"Eh? You're neglecting his calls!?"

"Yeah… I don't really know what to say… and I kinda don't feel like talking to him right after what I heard… so I've been avoiding his calls since last night."

"Wait a second—MIWAKO!"

Yumi took the effort to get out of her car and stand in front of her best friend. After that, she put both hands on Satou's shoulders and shook her.

"Y-Yumi!" she said in protest.

"Miwako! Are you a woman or not?" Yumi started furiously, "Letting your boyfriend get taken by someone else! You're not being true to yourself!"

Satou stared at her friend in surprise. Yumi looked very angry as she continued,

"Listen! It's okay to let your love one go if they wish to be with someone else! But this is different! Takagi-kun loves you very much and you know that! Now this girl wants to take him from you by force! You heard her! She said she's not going to give up! Don't you understand? It's the same as threatening you! Hey, are you listening, Miwako!"

Satou's face was expressionless.

"Miwako! If you don't hurry up and clarify things with him he might think you don't really care! And he might fall on that girl's trap! Don't let her ruin your relationship! If you're a real woman then fight for him! Fight and don't just give up—that's not like you—Miwako!"

And as if it was a bell, Satou blinked once and then rushed away toward her car like a lightning. Within seconds she has her car on the road and was racing away. Yumi watched Satou's red car disappear within a moment, and then smiled in spite of herself.

_Go for it, Miwako!_

On her car, Satou dialled Takagi's number but it was busy. She looked at her watch and saw that it was almost 4 pm. She bit her lower lip and tried calling him again. It was still busy. She looked up with a worried expression.

_Takagi-kun._

* * *

Takagi hung up on his phone with a hint of seriousness on his features. He was waiting inside Rina's suite around half past four.

"Wataru?" Rina called to him. Takagi looked behind him and saw Rina coming out of her room wearing beautiful red gown that made him stare. Rina smiled at him and blushed a little, "how do I look?"

Takagi blinked, then cleared his throat.

"Ahh… you look very pretty."

"Really? I'm glad you liked it! Aya-chan helped me arrange this!"

Ayako Hanami came out of her room with a thumb up and a winning smile.

"That'll make even Kaoru adore you!" she said playfully.

Rina merely smiled and walked near Takagi, who was wearing an equally elegant white suit.

"You look handsome tonight," she said earnestly as Ayako left the two.

"T-thanks… I'm gonna be your escort after all…"

"So who're you calling with? You've been on the phone for the past hours!"

Takagi looked down his phone, "Ahh… I've reported to my superiors about our status, and then I left a message to a detective… Oh, you probably know him. He's Detective Kogoro Mouri."

Rina's eyes twinkled.

"Oh! You mean the 'Sleeping Kogoro'? Wow—to think that he's gonna be working on this case too! I feel flattered!"

"Yeah," Takagi forced a laugh, "I actually left a message since he's not there in his office."

Then to himself, Takagi added thoughtfully, _I hope Conan-kun can give the whole detail to Mouri-san…_

He was pulled from his thoughts however, when Rina clutched on his arms and pulled him close.

"Let's go!"

So around five o'clock, Rina's red van rolled away from the hotel toward the press conference party.

"You look very cute, Rina," Makoto complemented while looking at her from the rear view mirror. Rina smiled brightly.

"Aya-chan helped me with this! And she told me the two of you have a date later? Is that why you're skipping my invitation for this party? Usually the two of you would join me too… Geez, and I've already given her an invitation!"

Makoto chuckled, "A-ahh… well… we didn't want to… disturb your time with detective-san…"

He looked sideways at Takagi who was busily scouting the streets. When he felt the driver look at him, he looked back and smiled. Makoto's eyes turned sombre.

"I remember you, Officer Takagi… that night when that gun almost hit us from the outside… that was really brave of you."

Takagi smiled in embarrassment and said something about doing his job. He wondered if he should tell them he didn't even know who was inside the van that time hahahaha… Then Takagi's eyes rounded suddenly.

…_wait… if I remember correctly… that time…_

"Well, we are all indebted to you, Officer," the driver continued as he gave Takagi a side glance, "Please protect Rina, detective-san."

Takagi simply blinked.

When they arrived at Shiseido Company, there was a red carpet welcome waiting for them. Flashes of cameras greeted Takagi as he went out of the van followed by the news report men nagging on his elbows. Automatically, the undercover Officers came to his aid to make way. Makoto also came out of the van to help him open the door for Rina but as he shut the door close, something fell from his coat pocket. Takagi saw it and picked it up but before he could return it, Makoto was already on the driver's seat and was driving the car away. Takagi looked at it and recognized it as a photo, he then looked up at the car, blinking. Then he frowned.

_… that tinted window glass…it's impossible after all…_

"Wataru! Come! Come!"

The Officer kept on to the photo.

"Is this always like this?" Takagi whispered as the two of them managed to enter the Shiseido Hall after a few moments. Rina squeezed his arms.

"Yes. They're always like that."

"Man, it's hard to breathe with all this guys around. How do you manage this kind of lifestyle—?"

Rina merely tinkled a laugh at him. "Says the guy who's always surrounded by criminals!"

Takagi looked at around and recognized more officers in suit watching as they walked toward the venue. Nodding at them, Takagi sought another person whom he also wished to see. Someone he has been longing to talk to because for some reason he could not contact her, let alone have a glimpse of her face… but she was nowhere in sight.

_I wonder if she's also in a dress_, he thought to himself,_ Satou-san would look very beautiful… ahh wait—if she wears something like that the press will go nuts at her and the next thing she'll be a model! And then she'll have more and MORE admirers… oh damn…I want to see her in a suit, but at the same time I don't want to…_

He sighed at his current dilemma, making Rina look at him and blink.

"Is everything okay?"

"Ah… no…" Takagi smiled helplessly at her. That was when he noticed her at the corner of his eyes. A lone figure of a woman stood in the shadows with arms wrapped around her. She was in her cool blue formal uniform and the way she was looking at him made him feel like time had stopped all of a sudden.

_Why?_

He asked himself with a nervous jolt in his heart.

_Why is she looking at me like that?_

He continued to stare at her transfixed.

_Why is she looking at me as if… I've hurt her or something?_

Takagi blinked in disbelief. A nagging feeling crept in his heart. He wanted to call her but his senses were telling him against it… in the end, all that remained between the two of them was their meaningful stares. A trickle of sweat slid down the side of Takagi's face.

_What's wrong… Satou-san?_

* * *

**~To be Continued~**

_This is the ART OF LOVE/WAR continues~_

**_Thanks for Reading!_**


	6. Takagi's Choice

***A Bullet for You***

_by: WhiteGloves_

**_Chapter 6: Takagi's Choice_**

**_-SatouxTakagi pairing-_**

_"火 Conquer like the fire  
山 Steady as the mountain."_

* * *

Takagi was so entranced by Satou's eyes that he was not able to quickly respond on Rina's sudden call.

"Wataru?" Rina tugged on Takagi's arm and his trance came to a halt. "What's wrong?"

Takagi blinked then and scratched the back of his head with an apologetic smile.

"Oh, n-nothing…" he looked back at Satou's position but in a blink of an eye she was gone. The next one he saw was Inspector Megure who was eyeing him with seriousness. That was when Takagi recalled the importance of being focused. He immediately snapped in attention and lead Rina toward her chair with utmost care.

The party began almost immediately after a brief introduction to all the models that participated in the said product. Rina and Kaoru who were both sitting at the same table got a number of applause from the audience when they were called and not to mention, a number of camera flashes. Takagi was already blinded from all the flashes when two more guests spoke. The officer assumed they were pretty influential peopleand decided to join the applause to blend in while his eyes sought for anyone acting suspicious. He stayed put with Rina at all times with his eyes darting from her to Kaoru, who was very quiet and to the manager Shiba-san.

"Where's Yakimura-san?" he asked the elder man politely. On his side, he could see Kaoru glaring noticeably.

"He couldn't make it after all," Shiba-san said after a drink from his wine, "there were plenty of things to do in the office and well… there are other issues."

He looked pointedly at Rina who pouted at him humorously.

"Manager!"

Takagi was watching Kaoru's reaction closely.

The press has gone quite lively for the next couple of minutes as they asked the models questions after questions. There were intriguing questions that got some people cheering and some of them boring, but one of the notable question on the lead was towards Asatsuhi-san.

"Rina-san!" said one reporter, "is it true that your life is being threatened now? And that you have hired a private army to protect you at all cost?"

Rina visibly looked taken aback, and then the next thing she grabbed the mic and plainly answered, "No, that is not true! Having a private army can have its disadvantages, don't you think?"

"Then, is it true that you've been receiving death threats?" the reporter persisted.

Takagi sweated on where he was seated and tried to look away from the press. He wished they were asking different questions already. It really surprises him how media can gather up their own facts without being arrested for it.

"I don't really feel like I'm in any danger at all," Rina said sweetly after a moment, "after all, I've got Wataru with me!"

It was then that Takagi found his arm being pulled so closely by Rina and the next thing he knew, questions were flooding one after another once more followed by raining flashes of camera.

"Ehh- ahh... cut it out!" he cried helplessly.

As the media went on frenzy, the officers remained in constant vigilance about anything inconspicuous.

"How's everything?" Inspector Megure asked Officer Chiba as he came around, "anyone suspicious?"

"Well..." Chiba tried hard not to react as he looked at Officer Satou who was standing in a corner with flaming eyes.

"Huh?" Inspector Megure blinked.

"N-none at all..." Chiba grinned, and then became serious, "All our men are guarding the entrance and exits and Takagi's on full attention."

"Then how about the accomplice?"

"She's on the table with Asatsuhi-san. Everyone's eyes are on them. Officers Satou and Shiratori are also close."

"Good. Keep everything low. We're around the media after all…"

On the other end of the room, Satou was eyeing Takagi and Rina closely with Shiratori behind her.

"You look like your in flames of something undiscovered," Shiratori said quietly with hands on his pockets. It has been half an hour since the media buzzed on with their questions. It took them that long to be satisfied too so when the beverages came round, everyone was so delighted to consume some. The officers were however restricted not to touch anything.

"What made you say that?" Satou asked testily as she watched Rina chat with Takagi.

"Hmm… I wonder about that too…" Shiratori half smirked, "but don't worry, we'll be ending this case soon. With Takagi's report about Kaoru-san, I plan to steal her on the next moment. I wonder if you'll do the same to Takagi?"

Satou looked at him inquiringly but he merely winked. That was when music started to play and she understood. Shiratori smiled at her and then made his way toward the models' table. Takagi has asked Rina to dance while Shiratori asked Kaoru.

"What's the meaning of this?" Kaoru-san said with a look of displeasure as she stood up and wound her arms around Shiratori reluctantly, "you're one of the detectives, if I'm not mistaken."

"You got me at the first look," Shiratori smiled a meaningful smile at her, "I don't really want to sound rude, but actually this is all about _that person._"

Takagi, who was dancing with Rina but with his eyes on Shiratori, watched as Kaoru's eyes widened in surprise as officer Shiratori whispered something on her ears. She then gazed at him full in the face and whispered something back. Shiratori bowed and lead her toward the exit. Takagi's eyes sharpened.

"I knew it," he whispered softly.

"Huh? What is it, Wataru?" Rina blinked up at him.

"Oh, it's nothing!" he forced a chuckle. And then that was when Takagi spotted Satou was looking around with a serious face and was talking on an invisible microphone probably attached to her dress. With determination, Takagi decided to follow her example and give his work his best.

At that moment, Rina saw him looking away and followed his eyes. Then her own eyes flickered at her discovery.

* * *

Shiratori offered Kaoru-san to sit down on her chair once they've entered her dressing room. Kaoru crossed her legs and tried to waved off her nervousness by pouring some bourbon on her glass. The wine was a present from a fan.

"So what exactly do you want to find out, Officer?" she asked with force calmness.

Shiratori closed his eyes and relayed his info with no stop for breath.

"A suspicious man has been spotted lurking around the vicinity of this company for the past weeks. Though he may not be an inconvenience to some, his blunt attack on Asatsuhi Rina-san on the 4th of October is something that was never overlooked at. On the same day a death threat was found inside the woman's rest room where Asatsuhi-san was. It so happens that the same letters were connected to Asatsuhi-san's latest case that's why we police were called..."

"That's got nothing to do with me," Kaoru said quietly with eye flickering noticeably. Shiratori put his hands deep on his pockets and then sighed.

"We found this conclusive evidence that you... of all people... is connected to this suspicious man that we've got."

He raised his hand and showed her a brown envelope. Kaoru-san's eyes widened.

"W-where did you find that?" she asked with a sweat drop at the side of her face. Shiratori smiled patiently.

"This was found under your car. It so happens that this was also the envelope Asatsuhi-san found inside the woman's bathroom that day that has gone missing. Can you please explain to me why you're keeping this?"

"I... I just wanted to check it," Kaoru lowered her eyes and clutched her hands, "They were saying a suspicious man was lurking around... and that he gave a brown envelop to Rina so I thought he was trying to sabotage me."

Now that came new to Shiratori.

"Sabotage you?" he repeated with a raised eyebrow.

"Hai... I was afraid he would give information about... me..."

"So you do know him? That Takenori-san we have under our surveillance?"

Kaoru pressed her lips closed. Shiratori sighed inaudibly.

"Kaoru-san, it's much better to tell us all what you know about this case...so do you know that person?"

"...hai..."

"You've been exchanging information with him?"

"...hai..."

"Does he sends you letters?"

"...hai..."

Shiratori's eyes glinted.

"And do you deliver these letters to Asatsuhi-san as well?"

Kaoru shot the officer a surprise look and said, "What do you mean?"

That completely threw the officer off.

"You mean it's not him whom you've been conspiring against Asatsuhi-san?" he asked with an urgent tone. The model pulled herself in her full weight and gave Shiratori a glare.

"Why would I even think of such thing? I know Rina and I are not each other's favorite people, but I would never resort in harming her!"

The officer looked taken aback for a moment and then crossed his arms and put his chin in one hand.

"Strange..." he said to himself, "If you're not actually acquainted with Takenori-san... however, if Takenori-san was not the real culprit then the possibility of you working for another person is high..."

"Stop joking around!" Kaoru stood up indignantly, "I haven't been born yesterday to not know what you're implying but I'm not into this Asatsuhi Rina's plot! If I have any fault at all that is keeping that old man following me till this day! But how can I stop him? I can't! Especially when he claims he's my father!"

Shiratori blinked at the sudden revelation.

* * *

Back in the conference hall, the music was still on and the people were still busy chattering to notice that some people around them were on the move. Everyone is so engage in their own matters to notice that just then there were a lot of heads striding toward the door way.

Takagi's attention was caught as he saw his fellow officers hurrying to the exit while trying to be discreet to the media. Looking back at where his girlfriend had stood, Takagi only saw an empty space.

Chiba hurried behind Takagi and whispered to him, "Odagiri's been spotted on the right wing premises! Everyone's after him now! The Inspector said you must take Rina-san back to her suite this instant! I'll be waiting for you in my mobile on the left wing!"

Takagi's eyes flickered seriousness.

"I understand!" he said and then grabbing Rina by the wrist, he pulled her toward the exit in haste. They ran on the deserted hallway as quick as they can with their footsteps echoing after them.

"W-Wataru!" Rina called to him breathlessly.

"I'm sorry but please follow me! We need to get out of here!" Takagi was saying as he hurried her toward her safety.

"Wataru!" Rina gasped behind her, "something's happened, r-right? What about that female officer back there? Is she gonna be okay?"

Takagi didn't even glance but there was a trickle of sweat that slid down his face.

"Don't worry," Takagi said more to convince himself as they ran to the elevator, "she's going to be alright!"

_Please be careful! Satou-san!_

Meanwhile, Satou Miwako was on the move. She and a number of Officers were running around the right wing after a shadow of a man who was running away from them.

And then Satou finally saw it- the man who's been causing a lot of trouble to a lot of people. The person who was the reason why there was such a turbulence in heart. The person who was the reason for unnecessary developing feelings!

"HEY!" she screeched angrily that sent pain on other Officer's ears, "I won't let you escape anymore! You've gone far enough!"

And she jumped a long jump. The men around watched awestruck as Miwako Satou sent a flying kick at the back of the culprit. The man fell helplessly on the floor and Miwako automatically gave him a head, leg and arm lock. The male officers gathered around Satou and blinked at what they found.

"He's unarmed!" Satou informed them but ceases to release her capture.

"Um..." said one Officer as they felt a little sympathetic toward the culprit, "...Satou-san...?"

Satou dusted her hands together with a look of triumph on her face as the man of 25, wearing a black shirt and pants was taken from her hands. Something about catching him gave Satou satisfaction that she remained looking at the fellow with hands at the side of her waist.

"Well done, Satou!" Inpspector Megure said, "you've captured our main suspect!"

"Well, it was lucky he was unarmed," Satou was saying confidently as they watched Odagiri being taken away.

"With this, we have solved Rina-san's case and without even having the media know about it! Just think how they would all react knowing that something like this has happened right under their noses! They'll go nuts!"

As the inspector laughed, Satou's eyes has wondered around the Officers.

"W-where's Takagi-kun?"

"Oh, him? Don't worry, Chiba has taken him and Rina-san back to her suite. They'll be waiting for instructions there. Shiratori has also called and said Kaoru-san has already confessed something unbelievable so all we have to do is pieces things togeth—hey! Satou, where are you going!?"

For Officer Satou was already dashing away toward the elevator with her mind on one thing.

She remembered the conversation between Takagi and Rina and the model's words…

_"…you can give me your answer tomorrow night… I'll be waiting…"_

Satou's hear beat faster and faster as she hurried out from the building her mind racing. Is it possible, she thought in a hurry, that Asatsuhi-san was still serious about what she told Takagi-kun yesterday?

She hurried down toward her car and started the engine with one name on her mind.

_Takagi-kun! Takagi-kun!_

* * *

Chiba's car glided on Rina's building and parked in front of it where Takagi and Rina both came out in their gallant suits.

"I'll be guarding on the opposite building after a few moments." Chiba informed Takagi who nodded. As the car rounded away, Takagi took Rina's hand again and they both started toward the building.

When they reached her suite, Takagi entered first to check if there was anything amiss inside the room. He checked the bathroom, kitchen, cabinets and even the balcony but there was no one. When everything was cleared, he led Rina-san to her room where the two of them breathed in relief.

"Seemed like Aya-chan's on her date already…" Rina said quietly after a few moments, "Are the other officers going to be alright?"

"Of course," Takagi gave her an assuring smile, "don't worry. We're all professionals."

Rina smiled at him and then looked down her hands.

"By the way… about what I told you last night…"

Takagi looked up. Rina couldn't even look at him.

"…have you decided for an answer?" She shot her a searching look that made the officer stand up straight.

"Rina-san…" he whispered and there was a brief eye contact between the two when there was a knock on the door. They both blinked and Takagi excused himself from her. As he touched the door knob, however, Rina called him again.

"Wataru… I'll be waiting."

Takagi glanced sideways at her, and then headed out of the room. He was greeted by another officer just outside the suite's door.

"Officer Takagi," the officer said politely, "the security measures have been checked. Nothing is wrong. Our men are standing guard on all corridors and entrance and exits. The team on the other building is also complete."

"That's good," Takagi said with a sigh, "any news from Inspector Megure?"

"Yes. He informed us that Odagiri has been apprehended."

"Really? That's good!"

Instructing the Officer to stand guard on Rina's door and feeling relieved that all danger has come to an end and wondering if he could finally have a date with his girlfriend again, Takagi went to the elevator with minds to all the facts he could remember. Just then, his phone rang and he immediately answered, while pushing the button of the elevator going downwards.

"Hello? Ahh—Conan-kun?"

* * *

Satou drove her car as fast as she could to where she can find him, she dialed his number and was alarmed to find that it was busy.

"What are you doing, Takagi!" she hissed and drove on.

She tried again for the next moment and was relieved to finally have him answer for her fourth call.

"Hello?" his voice was husky and it was as if he was running.

"Takagi-kun! Where are you!?" she asked breathlessly.

"Satou-san… I'm on my way to Rina-san's suite."

Satou held her breath as her boyfriend continued...

"She's waiting for me." he answered and he kept on breathing for he was actually running on the hall way.

Satou's eyes flickered and at the back of her mind Rina's voice continued to rang.

"Why?" she whispered as she drove, with eyes hiding under her hair to keep her emotions, "everything's okay now! We got Odagiri and his accomplice! Please—Takagi-kun! Just wait for me in front of the building! I have to tell you something very important!"

There was a brief pause, and when Takagi spoke, Satou was hanging on his every word.

"… I'm sorry, Satou-san… I'm going to Rina-san now…"

Satou's eyes widened in disbelief.

Takagi hung up and she was left gaping at the phone.

Meanwhile, out in the dark night where the stars could almost be reached, a dark shadow was lingering. And then there was a sound of a gun being loaded.

* * *

**~To be Continued~**

_Thank you dear readers and reviewers for the continuous support for this story! _

_I'm glad we all feel the same about the number one_

_Metropolitan Lovers^^ _

_We'll be wrapping up soon, guys! Arigatougozaimasu!_

**_Thanks for Reading!_**


	7. Satou's Fight

***A Bullet for You***

_by: WhiteGloves_

**_Chapter 7: Satou's Fight_**

_-SatouxTakagi pairing-_

_**"When you have eliminated the impossible, whatever remains, however improbable, must be the truth."**  
_

* * *

Minutes before that conversation on the phone with Satou, we see Takagi on his phone inside the elevator and taking to the bespectacled boy who was living with the famous detective Kogoro Mouri.

"Officer Takagi!" said the boy's innocent voice that somehow sounded full of importance, "I've given your message to Uncle Kogoro and he gladly went out to investigate for you!"

"Really?" Takagi looked relieved,"That's really great! I wanted him to check a few matters because we're so preoccupied just now… and when I noticed those facts I couldn't help but worry… So what did he find?"

"Well, Uncle went specifically on some of the addresses you gave to him. Did you guys check these people's houses before hand?"

"Yes, we did. Though we didn't find anything…"

"Then you must be right on trusting Uncle Kogoro's nose…" the boy interrupted with sudden coolness in his voice that made Takagi blink on the other end. Then his eyes slightly widened as he clasped his phone closely.

"What is it, Conan-kun? Did detective Mouri find anything important?"

"Yes, he did… by the looks of it, the real culprit hid those evidence well…and then took it all out specifically today to burn it all to ashes."

"Huh? What evidence did you guys find, Conan-kun!?"

Conan's words were abrupt and officer Takagi was all ears as Conan seriously relayed on him.

"We saw a stack of brown envelopes on that person's backyard and it's inside a large metal container… all burnt to ashes."

Takagi's eyes narrowed as he stepped outside the elevator half way the ground floor.

"Letters again? Then maybe those were the ones that were not sent."

"Well, Uncle Kogoro didn't think so… I mean, the letters were opened and burnt and there were only pieces of papers that we saw on the ground…it was dated awhile back… the dates when Asatsuhi-san started receiving them."

"What? Are you saying you've found the original ones?"

"Yes."

"But Hanami-san said she threw it all down the garbage area! Don't tell me somebody else took it?"

"I don't think it's somebody at all," Conan continued, "because we found all the burnt envelopes on this Hanami Ayako's backyard.

Takagi froze as if cold water has just been thrown down his spine.

"W-what?"

"Yeah, it's weird, isn't? Why didn't she inform you guys that she still has the letters? That only means one thing, doesn't it? That Hanami-san was afraid these envelopes would point to the true culprit… Meaning to say she knew from the start who the culprit is."

"No way…" Takagi whispered with eyes flickering in disbelief.

"Officer Takagi!" Conan called out urgently, "keep it together. Can you think of anyone that Hanami-san would want to protect?"

Indeed, Takagi could only think of one as he gulped.

"Uncle Kogoro found a piece of the letter on the ground with handwriting of the sender. I already sent a picture to you. I thought—I mean, Uncle Kogoro said it might help you figure out the rest about the real culprit."

"Ahh… I see… though I think I have an idea who it really is… thank you very much, Conan-kun, and please tell Mouri-san thank you for helping!"

Conan paused and then answered, "Yeah! By the way, officer Takagi, it just bugs me why this person would burn all this evidence now…she could have gotten rid of it the moment you finished your search, but the fact the she chose today might be of something significance."

"Yeah, I'll keep that in mind," Takagi whispered, "thank you, Conan-kun."

"Also… there's another thing that we've found on Hanami-san's…"

And he confided to the officer.

"Eh…" Takagi gulped again after, "are you sure Conan-kun? That's not a joke anymore… Alright… I'll send people to look for them. Thanks again, Conan-kun…"

Takagi hung up and saw a photo mail. He opened it and saw parts of the letter he was never able to get his hands on. He thought how Hanami-san said she adored these letters…maybe she couldn't just take being apart from it? No way.

Takagi rummaged through the pocket of his chest coat and pulled out the photo he picked up on the floor that evening. He couldn't help biting his lip as he saw the impeccable similarities on the two. The photo that was owned by Asao Makoto with his handwriting on the back… It was him who was sending those letters after all…

"Wait a minute…" Takagi frowned again as he observed both pictures. Within moments Takagi was in deep thought. All the facts in his mind were clashing against one another but slowly he put the pieces together. That was when a slight enlightenment came to his mind and the next thing a dawning horror of comprehension came to his mind.

"No—no way!" he blurted out, "then… the meaning of today…?"

That was when looking up the glass window he saw something that made his heart race even more. And then Takagi found himself running as fast as he could.

That was when his phone rang and he found Satou-san's voice on the other end. There was no time to explain. He needs to hurry!

"… I'm sorry, Satou-san… I'm going to Rina-san now…!" he mumbled and then ran even faster.

_Shit!_

* * *

Satou stopped her car in front of the hotel and then dashed out of it with hands clutching on her phone. She ran toward the entrance with a wild look on her eyes. She could only think of Takagi's last words to her and with her mind racing she couldn't help feeling afraid.

Takagi's voice just then was very serious. Was it because he has already made a choice? Was it because he realized his feelings for Rina were real? Was he having a change of heart?

Satou's eyes swarm with tears and she bit her lower lip. What should she do?

_Takagi-kun!_

Just then, her phone rang. Satou immediately picked it up and heard Chiba's voice on the other end.

"What's going on?" he inquired, sounding alert, "I just saw you dashing toward the building, is everything okay, Satou-san?

"Chiba!" she shouted urgently, "Where are you now?"

"Hm? I'm in my position on building B, posted directly opposite Asatsuhi-san's room where I can monitor her without being noticed."

"Do you see Takagi-kun?"

"Ahh…" Chiba looked into his telescope," Now that you mention it, he just barged inside Asatsuhi-san's room… ehh… whats he doing there again? And why are _you_ running toward there?"

"Chiba!" Satou croaked, "what's going on there?"

"You ask th—Oi! Why's Takagi embracing Rina-san!?"

Satou stopped her footsteps.

"He's hugging her!" Chiba repeated sounding awestruck.

Satou could only feel the beating of her heart as the world around her suddenly stopped revolving… even her heart had stopped racing as reality stuck her painfully.

So Takagi-kun did make a choice…and he chose Rina!Ar e they only going to end up like that after everything?

Takagi's face flashed before her eyes and Satou found herself running again.

_No… I won't let you…! Takagi-kun!_

"Wait," came Chiba's voice again sounding uncertain, "What's that?"

And then Satou was pulled from her silent pain as she heard Chiba's next alarming announcement.

"A LASER! A LASER'S POINTED AT TAKAGI'S BACK! SOMEONE BACK HIM UP! THERE'S A SNIPER ON TOP OF THIS BUILDING! I REPEAT! WE HAVE A SNIPER POSITIONED AT 6 OCLOCK! ON THE ROOF TOP OF BUILDING B WITH ARM POINTED AT ONE OF THE OFFICERS! BACK HIM UP IMMEDIATELY!"

Satou's eyes rounded as a dawning comprehension came to her and without a second to breathe she was on the run again.

* * *

"WHAT?!" Inspector Megure shouted as he faced with Kaoru-san inside the dressing room and then toward Shiratori, "neither Kaoru-san nor that Takenori-san is the proprietor of these death threats!?"

"Hai," Shiratori confirmed, "it appears that the two of them have an issue on their own that does not concern Asatsuhi-san's case whatsoever."

"Th-then how about the fact that this Takenori deliberately attacked Asatsuhi-san on the 4th of October?" Inspector Megure looked ashen, "if not for that—"

"It's because they have the same color of van," Shiratori offered with a glint on his eyes, "it appears that Takenori-san had mistaken Asatsuhi-san's van to be of Kaoru's that day… equally mistaking that she was inside because apparently he could not _see_ who was actually inside. The window glasses of both vans are tainted black."

Megure's eyes bulged out of its sockets. Kaoru-san shut her eyes close and finally spoke.

"That man… he kept on insisting that he's my legal father… and he kept showing up wherever I go… so I couldn't believe it when I heard that he attacked Rina and even left a death threat so I just got to see that letter… and then I found it on the trash bin… That's how I found it..."

She looked up earnestly and added, "please don't tell this to the media! The reason I did not say anything back then is because I don't want this information out! Please!"

Inspector Megure was too dumbfounded to speak. He and Shiratori then exchange glances.

"Well… with this we've lost the accomplice case… but at least the real man's already apprehended. I'm sure Odagir would tell us who his accomplice was."

There was a knock on the door and then another officer came inside.

"Inspector," he said urgently and then he whispered on the inspector's ears. Megure couldn't help gasping again as he turned to the officer with his belly almost bouncing Shiratori off.

"He said WHAT!?"

Shiratori frowned as the officer who just came in nodded and continued, "Yes. Odagiri claimed he received an invitation from an unknown person and told him Rina sent it herself and that she has forgiven him so he went to check her out not knowing that we're after him…He said he's been living in Osaka ever since. He even gave his card of employment."

Inspector Megure was too overwhelmed.

"Just what is going on here!?" he stammered. A sound of a phone ringing came this time that startled the Inspector. He picked it up and everyone in the vicinity was a witness as the Inspector hollered in an ear splitting voice—

"WHAT? SOMETHING'S HAPPENING THERE?!"

* * *

Back at the scene—Chiba's voice was ringing on all the officer's ear.

"THE SNIPER HAS TAKEN A SHOT! HE'S BROKEN THE WINDOW! TAKAGI AND RINA'S DOWN THE FLOOR! OFFICERS FROM BUILDING B HURRY UP AT THE ROOF TOP AND STOP THE ASSSASSIN! OFFICERS FROM BUILDING A. AVOID EXPOSURE TO THE GLAS WINDOW—IT'S DANGEROUS!"

Chiba's voice rang on Satou's ears as she reached the final floor and dashed toward Rina's room. Found it open with the other officers keeping cover on the wall as they try to penetrate her room but to no avail. Satou could hear Rina's crying voice inside and the other officers struggling not to be hit.

"Takagi!" she called as she pulled out her own gun and crouched next to the other officers on the door way where the nonstop shooting of the sniper was ongoing, "Takagi—answer!"

"Satou-san!" came Takagi's voice as vase and glasses shatter before him, "we're down the floor!"

"Keep still!" she answered, "the other are trying to stop the sniper on the opposite building! How's Asatsuhi-san?"

"She's fine!" he called back.

Rina was crying in the room. The officers made a few signals and made to dart forward but warning shots was placed on their heads.

"Don't move around!" Satou bellowed with her own hand gun out, "one wrong move and it'll cause you your heads!"

Takagi was covering Rina on the floor. It was lucky that he was able to push her down to where the bed would cover them, but he knew he needed to act. He has his arms around his head but at the same time he was waiting for a chance to bring the model near the doorway.

"Damn!" he hissed as he raised his head a little and was nearly hit by an expectant bullet, "at this rate… we won't be able to get out!"

"Chiba!" Satou yelled on the phone, "hurry up and do something!"

"They're on the top floor!" came the response.

Satou looked up toward the shadow of the opposite building through the window. Then slowly and cautiously, she raised her head a little and confirmed that there were no shots. With this knowledge, she quickly ran inside the room shouting—

"The other officers must've apprehended him! Now's our chance!"

And with her on the lead, she entered the room, found Takagi and Rina on the floor and dropped on her knees right beside them. Rina was under him looking unharmed.

"Takagi-kun," Satou breathed a relief when she saw him looking up, "thank goodness,"

"Satou-san," Takagi whispered as he slowly got up. That was when Rina wrapped her arms around him tightly and cried on. Takagi and Satou looked at her and noticed that she was trembling. Then the two officers looked at one another and then sighed in understanding.

"That's can't be helped," Satou said with a slight smile when the other officers rounded around Rina, put a blanket around her and helped out of the room, "you're her hero after all."

Takagi blinked at her and was about to ask a question when he saw something that made his eyes go round for the last time. Another red point suddenly appeared on Satou's face and Takagi felt cold water was all over his body again.

"SATOU-SAN!" he shouted and it didn't even took him a second to think about what to do next as he launched himself on her just as another bullet came through the window and hit him across his right shoulder blade—causing for them to fall down on the ground.

"WATARU!" Rina came shouting as they heard the commotion but the other officers were all over her at once.

"Keep her out of here!" Satou shouted as she pushed Takagi gently, "Takagi! Hang in there—Takagi!"

Then on the phone, she burst out again.

"Chiba! What's going on there!? The sniper's still shooting us!"

There was an incomprehensible response from Chiba. Just then, Takagi gasped for breath and held his wounded shoulder with his left hand. Satou's eyes were of utmost concern.

"Takagi-kun!"

"I'm fine," Takagi gasped as he tried to sit a little. Satou looked at him worriedly but was alerted by Chiba's voice cracking on the other end.

"OI!" came Chiba's voice from the other end of Satou's phone, "Satou! there's a little problem—the sniper tried to shoot us and then aimed at you guys again! But then there was another shot and….the sniper's dead!... somehow…"

The two listened at Chiba's alarming voice.

"SOMEHOW THERE'S ANOTHER SNIPER ON THE OPPOSITE BUILDING! ON YOUR ROOFTOP! AND HE'S JUST KILLED THE SNIPER OVER HERE! WHAT THE HECK'S GOING ON!?"

"What the…?" Satou hissed as she stood up, "Takagi-kun! Stay here!"

"W-wait!" Takagi cried but felt his shoulder blade ache, "damn! Satou-san!"

"Stay here and don't move!" Satou ordered him with a wild look on her face as she hurried away. Takagi slowly stood up as other officers came to his side and calling for ambulance.

"D-don't tell me…" Takagi whispered more to himself as he breathed heavily, "don't tell me it's that person!"

* * *

Satou climb up the staircase leading to the rooftop at maximum speed. The staircase was dark but just as she reached the last case; she saw a shadow running toward her from above. It was not long before they stood face to face and Satou immediately raised her hand gun.

"You there!" she shouted but the shadow ducked and in haste climbed up the rooftop.

Satou was right behind him.

She reached the dark roof top and looked from left to right. The rooftop was composed of four large machines she guessed that must have been used to wash the windows automatically. It was quiet and she couldn't see any movements anywhere. With her senses working at their best, she slowly moved with eyes darting from left to right.

All seemed unmoving…

That was when she saw a shadow hiding on one of the containers and aimed a warning shot there. The shadow hid at once and Satou's eyes glinted in the dark.

"Come out of there with your hands raised!" she commanded, "there's nowhere for you to run."

There were no movements from behind the container for awhile, and then slowly a shadow stopped came out with the laser gun pointed at Satou. Satou didn't fret as she stood her ground.

"I said drop your weapon!" she commanded again but the shadow didn't make any movements aside from pointing the gun at her. They merely stared at each other.

Then Satou spoke again.

"I don't know what's going on here but you just stopped the sniper from the opposite building… why did you do that? Who are you?"

The shadow didn't respond. Just as the cold wind blew on their faces, a number of officers charged from the doorway that made Satou glanced at them briefly with gritted teeth.

"Take cover!" she shouted, "he's armed!"

A shot came suddenly and Satou felt her gun blasted away from her hands and flew on the air. It fell on the ground but to where Satou didn't know for the next thing she knew the ground she was standing on was blasted away and she had no choice but to step backward in surprise. Another shot on her left foot came—she lost her balance and finally fell on the ground.

The other officers behind her shouted and were all about to come on her aid in when Satou found herself face to face with the shadow's gunpoint. Her eyes widened in surprise.

"Officer Satou!"

"Don't come any close!" said the man's voice holding Satou at gunpoint, "if you take any step close I'll shoot her!"

The officers around gritted their teeth helplessly.

"Now," said the man, "all of you get back and out of this building! Prepare car for me outside… I'll take this woman as a hostage."

Satou took in some breathes and grinded her teeth. She couldn't see who the man was and neither does she know where her gun is… the only thing to do was to attack the guy in hand combat… now if would only become careless…

The man suddenly pressed the point of his gun on Satou's head that made her forgot everything. It was as if her mind has gone blank that moment. A sweat drop slid down her face.

"Don't do anything funny," the man said with eyes on her. Satou was speechless.

_Now_… she thought with her heart beating… _now what!?_

"Stop it already…" said another voice that was so familiar to Satou she nearly broke her neck when she looked at the doorway where the voice was coming from.

They all looked towards the doorway where slowly but surely, Officer Takagi emerged with a bleeding arm and short of breath. The officers and the shadow craned their neck at his appearance.

Miwako Satou was most astounded of all.

"T-Takagi-kun!"

Takagi breathed on the doorway with his blood trickling from his shoulder down the floor. He took one look at the culprit whom he recognized and then his eyes fell on Satou. There was a brief eye contact between the two, and then he started taking steps forward. Satou's eyes widened.

_N-no way!_

* * *

**~To be Continued~**

_We're almost THERE, minna-san!_

**_Thank you! Thank you for Reading!_**

**_:)_**


	8. Bulletproof

***A Bullet for You***

_by: WhiteGloves_

**_Chapter 8: Bulletproof_**

_-SatouxTakagi pairing-_

_and as we reach the last chapter..._

_**"The truth will prevail!"**  
_

* * *

"Takagi! Don't come any closer!" Satou shouted at once. Fear gripped her heart and for a moment she wanted to rush on his side. Takagi didn't listen but glared at the shadow as he stepped closer. Satou barely whispered his name again when she found herself being pulled to her feet and then locked on the man's arms.

"Stop moving, officer Takagi!" said the culprit's infuriated voice shouted and pressed the gun even more on Satou's forehead. "Stop or I'll kill her!"

Takagi gritted his teeth as Satou felt the cold hole of the weapon being pressed strongly on the side of her head. She gritted her teeth, wanting to knock her enemy badly, but she couldn't be careless. One wrong movement and the bullet may go off—either to her or Takagi—she couldn't afford to be that careless!

Just then, Takagi took another step forward that made Satou's eye widen.

"T-Takagi…?" she whispered in disbelief.

"I told you to stay there!" shouted the guy as he held on Satou gruffly. Satou felt his grip tighten, but she also felt Takagi's eyes bore on her. "Don't you care if she dies!?"

Takagi didn't say anything but took another step. Satou watched him with her heart pounding.

_What is he doing?_ she asked herself in puzzlement. If Takagi continued to go near—this guy would definitely shoot her to her death—but why—Takagi?

"Come closer and she dies!" the man shouted in agitation—

"ISN'T IT ENOUGH?" Takagi bellowed that made Satou gape at him, "You're only doing this because you love her don't you—you love Rina-san—Asao-san!"

In the middle of the night the moon graced them its appearance and shed some light down the top floor of the building. The light revealed Asao Makoto's face.

Asao stared at Takagi with flickering eyes. That was when the officer took another step that sent him Asao on the edge even more.

"I said stop—officer Takagi!"

But like a deaf man, Takagi took another challenging step with eyes glinting in determination that almost shook Satou. She had never seen Takagi looked so determined yet—

Takagi flashed her meaningful glance, together with another daring step forward—

_What are you doing…?_

That was when Satou understood everything as she felt the cold metal leave her head and swing straight toward Takagi. He was trying to challenge the culprit into shooting him to give her an opening! Aware of his dangerous plan—Satou didn't waste a beat as she screamed and sent her elbow on the man's face—causing him to shriek in pain but then—BANG!

Satou felt her heart skipped a beat as she kicked the man's gun away—then she turned wildly around toward where Takagi was standing—only to see him sprawled on the floor. The culprit fell on the ground and was swarmed by officers from all direction.

"T-Takagi!" Satou shouted, feeling all numb as she ran toward his body. "Takagi—!"

She knelt beside him and pulled his arm to see his face only to find her palms full of blood.

"N-no way…" she breathed and fell on her butt. Her hands shook, her mind went blank, and for a moment Satou even forgot how to breathe. That was when Takagi slowly pushed himself up from the floor and clutched on his wounded arm with a moan.

"Ow…" he muttered, and then looking up, he saw Satou watching him with startled eyes. Immediately, his concerned face was on her, and he was checking on her body. "Satou-san! Are you hurt?"

"Takagi-kun…" Satou whispered softly. The two stared at each other and then it came—Satou's rage. Takagi saw it coming and couldn't do anything about it—

"YOU IDIOT, TAKAGI! THAT WAS DANGEROUS! WHAT WERE YOU THINKING!? WHAT IF THAT BULLET REALLY GOT YOU—WHAT DO YOU THINK WILL HAPPEN! YOU IDIOT, AND YOU'RE ALREADY THIS MESSED UP!"

"S-Satou-san…" the officer gulped with eyes slightly closed, "you look fine…"

"Be quiet! If you wanted to die so badly then go ahead— you already got a bullet on your arm—and you wanted one on your head too!? How many bullets do you plan to take!? You're not bulletproof you know—! I don't care anymore you—you!" she went on and then to Takagi's fear—she raised her right palm and was on its way to his cheek. Shutting his eyes close for what was coming—he only felt her palm touch his cheek.

Blinking to her, he then felt her fall on his chest and clutched on his coat with fingers digging clumsily on his chest. He could feel her body shake and Takagi understood her worry.

"Satou-san…" he whispered, "I'm sorry…"

"Idiot…" she whispered with a sniff. "you big big idiot!"

Takagi blinked looking troubled.

"I—I want to hug you back," the officer muttered uncertainly that made Satou look up at him, "but my hands are both bloody…"

Satou blinked, and then smiled before turning in and burying her face on his chest once again. This was their position when they heard the other officer walk beside them—Takagi looked up and saw Asao Makoto with a red nose, standing in between two officers with his eyes on the floor. Instantly, the officer's eyes turned serious.

Satou helped Takagi to stand up, at the same time calling the medical people that were staying just outside the door. The ambulance had been called earlier for his sake but they were delayed since Takagi seemed to have run off toward the top floor.

Makoto stared at the officer. Takagi's eyes didn't leave his face. Satou kept a firm hold on his shoulder in case something else happened that may endanger his life.

"Asao-san…You're that person who kept sending Rina-san those love letters, weren't you…?" Takagi took something from his pocket and showed it to him. It was a picture of Rina-san and Makoto.

"You love her very much… as it was indicated with your handwriting at the back of this photo."

Makoto's eyes flickered in sadness and for a moment he was lost for words. Takagi glared at the driver. The medical team had arrived but Satou couldn't even pull herself to tell him to stay still as her boyfriend was so engrossed in giving the truth.

"I didn't recognize this handwriting until later, when I was able to get hold of the first letters that you sent to Rina-san. When I finally saw it I was able to understand and with a help from Detective Mouri, I was able to deduce it all… that the death threats were started by none other than the late Hanami Ayako-san."

"That late, you mean…?" Satou found her voice with eyes widening. Takagi briefly glanced at her and then back to Asao.

"Yeah… Hanami-san's the other assassin that was killed on the other building. She was the one who wanted to kill Rina-san."

Satou gasped and then checked on Chiba. She confirmed it after a second beat and was also speechless. Takagi resumed speaking.

"The two of you falling like this… it probably started when you sent those letters… Hanami-san instantly recognized your handwriting and was heartbroken that you were expressing such love for her best friend. You continued writing but it was to no avail because Rina-san didn't recognize it… not even your codename 'Chief' which according also to Detective Mouri, probably has a meaning for the two of you… sadly as it went for two weeks, Rina-san did not recognized it and instead got a bad feeling from your letters. She asked Hanami-san to dispose it off which she did… and she told you gladly of what happened to your feelings. That was when this stalker thing came up again and this time a real death threat came… I'm sure that one is from Hanami-san herself."

Makoto looked down the ground with hands into a fist and shaking.

"That woman—she blackmailed me when I tried to break up with her! Then she threatened Rina— the only woman that _I _loved! You were there! You saw her! Just tonight she tried to kill her own friend! So I decided to kill her first… It's good that she's dead!"

Satou stare with hard eyes on the man and then felt Takagi slip away from her grasp. He wounded his way toward Asao and gruffly pulled his collar angrily.

"You coward!" he bellowed yet again and Satou was alerted to see droplets of blood on where he was standing.

"T-Takagi-kun…" she whispered and was lost for words when she saw how Takagi's eyes were flickering in anger.

"Coward!" he whispered again, "Don't you realise you've killed one of the people that really loved you!?"

Makoto reached for Takagi's hand and grasped on them angrily with eyes wild.

"She never loved me! If so—she should have released me when I told her I loved Rina! But by sending those brown envelopes she got Rina to turn against my letters! So that I cannot tell her that it was me who has always loved her! She did all that… I know it… she was the one feeding Rina with everything against those brown envelopes… telling her lies… even to go as far as threatening her… scaring her to come to all of you and it came to this! Her death threats caused me to stop my confession! It's all her fault that damn bitch!"

Takagi's eyes flared and his grip on Makoto's collar tightened as he shouted—

"THAT'S WHY I SAID YOU'RE A COWARD!"

Satou blinked at Takagi and unconsciously tried to reach a hand to him.

"Takagi-kun…"

"And you even told me to protect her… you…!" Takagi continued with eyes flashing, "if you really wanted to protect her then you should have been brave enough to confess everything! Whose safety were you thinking when you decided to be silent!? Coward!"

"I tried to protect Rina from her!" Makoto shouted, "It was the best protection I could think of!"

"The best protection?" Takagi countered, "All I saw was a man too afraid to confess his feelings! Too afraid to do something but watch his love one fret under some threat! Too afraid to tell the truth for his own sake! A man like you who asks other people to protect their love one and hide behind the shadow doesn't know the real meaning of protection! If you want to protect someone… protect them with your life!"

Satou's eyes glimmered as she stared at him. She can only look at him at that moment. But then her eyes widened as she caught sight of the pool of blood on the floor caused by Takagi's wound and walked toward him in alarm.

"Takagi, that's enough," she said with a firm grip on his wrist. Takagi glanced at her and then to everyone's surprise— punched Makoto right on the face that knocked him on the ground.

"Takagi!" Satou shouted in astonishment and stood in front of him with her hands on his chest, "stop it!"

"That's for pointing a gun at the woman that I love!" he breathed that made Satou's eyes go round.

The rest of the officers rushed toward Makoto and took him by the arm. They scattered around the area with full lights and reporting every now and then. Miwako Satou remained beside Takagi as two medical personnel tended to his wound. That was when Makoto was brought in with handcuffs. He walked silently after the officers holding him, but when he passed by the two again, he stopped and looked at Takagi.

"I bet Rina will be crushed…" he said with a look at him and Satou. "She seems to really like you."

Takagi shook his head, "I think she knows."

Satou glanced back at Takagi while the two men eyed each other once more. And then Makoto chuckled.

"You're wrong about something, Officer Takagi… back then… I've already tried to protect Rina."

Takagi and Satou eyed the man who smiled sadly on the ground.

"The night when we first encountered you on the street… that chase with a criminal… when he pointed the gun on our car… I was there… and when the gun was pointed to Rina I… I covered her with my body."

Both Takagi and Satou's eyes slightly widened at the man who was sadly relaying his version of the story.

"But she didn't notice me," he continued as he looked up at Takagi, "she only saw you… if only you didn't appear that night… if only I was the only one there to protect her then this might not have ended this way… if she hadn't looked too far then she might have noticed… that when she was in crisis, I was there ready to protect her… but I guess between the two of us you're the one who looked more like the hero. And I resent that till now."

Takagi could not speak at that and neither could Satou. Makoto bowed his head.

"But looking at us now…" he continued with a chuckle, "I guess there's no mistaking it… you really are her hero."

Silence filled them and Makoto nodded at the officer to move forth. Takagi pressed his lips close for a moment, and then spoke for the last time.

"I think Ayako-san really loved you,"

Makoto stopped.

"Because if she didn't," Takagi continued, "why would she keep your letters with her all this time? She kept everything with her… she didn't really throw them away… she probably kept hoping that someday you will love her again… maybe she was hoping that someday, those letters will be intended for her… that you'll write one specially for her…"

Makoto sighed after a moment, and then a silent sigh escaped his lips.

"Damn…"

* * *

Right after that, the body of Ayako Hanami was identified on the other building and the case was closed upon the capture of Makoto Asao. The press have gotten wind of what had happened and though they may not have the exact details, the absence of Asatsuhi-san on the party caught their attention together with the fact that the shooting happened on her hotel was enough to give them something to conclude.

"It'll be only a matter of time before they find it all out," Miwako Satou was saying to her best friend as the two of them walked on the hallway of the Metropolitan Police Head Quarters, "they already know about the death threats… I won't be surprise if they're not digging diligently about this case."

"Your right," Yumi nodded quietly, "so it's really those best friends of her that was behind the whole thing… how does she feel about that?"

"She's probably having a hard time," Satou answered, "I heard her manager postponed her contract with Kanebo Company for the time being."

"Still, it's too much of a coincidence to have Kaoru-san's issues mixed up with Asatsuhi-sans," Yumi looked thoughtful, "it's because of this that your investigation was mislead totally."

"Yeah, but since their case can be talked about legally, the chief decided to let Takenori-san go... it's a good thing Takagi-kun realized what was going on before it was too late."

They went in the elevator and pressed the button to go up.

"How did he figure it all out?" the traffic enforcer asked in wonder and Satou relayed the information that she got in first hand.

"He said he became suspicious when he realized there were two red vans parked at Shiseido Company. It occurred to him that it might just be an isolated incident but then there was also the fact that he found a brown envelop on Kaoru-san's van… These reasons were already given by Shiratori-kun as well."

"Yeah, I heard they were all shocked to find the whole truth out of Kaoru-san just when you were dealing with the real culprits!" Yumi turned to her, "so how did Takagi-kun realized it was those two who were behind everything?"

"Well… it seemed that detective Kogoro Mouri was the real one who clarified the matter," Satou and Yumi went out of the elevator on the 5th floor, "Takagi said he asked him to investigate too."

"Eh? So Mouri-san was still involved, huh?"

"Don't sound surprise. Takagi only had to compare the handwriting from the original letter, the handwriting at the back of the photo, and the copy of the death threats. When he compared those handwritings to the writings on the death threats he realized they were not the same."

Yumi looked up at Satou with interest.

"So he suspected Hanami-san at once?"

Satou nodded, "When he realized they were not the same he instantly questioned why Hanami-san said they were the handwritings of the same culprit. Remember when we first interviewed Hanami-san to confirm if the death threat has the same handwriting as the original ones she did not hesitate to tell us it was. Takagi realized that if Hanami-san was really only trying to protect Asao-san, why would she lie about the death threats? And then the fact that Asao-san was in love with Rina complicates the matter… anyways, he has a hunch that something dangerous was about to happen when Conan-kun warned him about finding cartridge of bullets around Hanami-san's backyard…"

"So she was really planning something like that," Yumi whispered with a crease on her eyebrows, "to think they were really shooters of distance like that… it's really scary how a relationship can be ruined by something like jealousy… which reminds me…"

She gave her best friend a sneaky look and a meaningful nudge on the side, "Neh… mind telling me your status with Takagi-kun?"

"Eh?" Satou blinked at the traffic enforcer, "w-what're you talking about?"

Yumi narrowed her eyes knowingly.

"Come on! The last time I saw you— you were dashing away because Takagi-kun' being taken away"

Satou visibly flushed as she remembered the event a day ago on the parking lot, "W-was there something like that?"

"Don't play dumb, Miwako! Just tell me how you jumped up between Takagi-kun and Asatsuhi-san and told her off that he belong to you~ kyaaa!" Yumi happily bounced beside Satou who gave her friend a look of disbelief.

"Wait… Yumi," she said with a force smile, "you didn't really think something like that had happened right?"

The traffic enforcer blinked at Satou.

"Eh? So you mean you broke up already?"

Satou pinched her cheeks with raised eyebrows.

"Is that how it looks like to you, neh?"

"Oow…" Yumi pulled her face away from her friend and the two resumed walking. "But if you didn't ended up like that, how did Takagi-kun respond to Asatsuhi-san?"

Satou looked at Yumi with a small smile.

"Well… who knows."

Then on her mind she remembered Takagi's answer to the same question.

_I think she knows._

A smile formed on Satou's face that made Yumi even more suspicious.

"Hey, you're not telling something to me! Miwako—you're hiding something from your best friend!"

"Y-you think so?"

"Geez! How could you keep something from me? If you don't tell me now—you won't know—maybe he's already in love with Asatsuhi-san!"

Miwako blinked, and then chuckled, "I don't think so!"

And then she remembered again as if it was music on her ears, Takagi's sentiment towards the culprit.

_That's for pointing a gun at the woman that I love!_

Satou found herself smiling yet again that made Yumi look at her curiously.

"Hey! You're smiling! Miwako that's not fair! Tell me what happened!"

"It's okay," Miwako said with a flashing smile, "it's good to just trust Takagi-kun, right?"

Yumi blinked after her best friend who walked away with springs on her feet.

"W-wait! Miwako!" she called as they turned a corner toward the first division door, "If you don't tell me what happened how am I suppose to advise you about what to do next if somebody else confessed their undying love to Takagi-kun!"

"Hmm? I told you I'll just have to trust him, right?"

"Huh? Saying that right after you went nuts of jealousy!?"

"Who's jealous?" Miwako blinked at Yumi, "I was never the jealous type after all~"

That was when they stopped in front of the first division door to see a lot of other officers from different departments trying to peek inside. Miwako and Yumi stared and walked toward the group.

"What's going on?" Yumi asked and the officers all looked at them. Then one male officer answered.

"Asatsuhi Rina-san's inside!"

Satou and Yumi both blinked and then the two made their way toward the room. Satou found Asatsuhi Rina standing in the middle of the crowd with her manager and another young man she recognized as the manager's son. Takagi was also there supporting his injured shoulder covered by an arm band.

Asatsuhi-san was saying her gratitude to the officers as she bowed to them.

"Thank you very much for protecting me," she said earnestly to Inspector Megure, "I will never forget this favor, thank you very much Inspector, everyone."

"Ah well," Inspector Megure nodded placidly, "it was a case closed and everyone worked their best. But I guess if you were to thank anyone that would be Takagi-kun here."

He patted at Takagi's uninjured shoulder to which he blinked in surprise. Rina turned to him with a genial smile and he was humbled when she bowed to him.

"Thank you very much again, Wataru…"

"N-no, it was nothing…" Takagi smiled and reflexively scratched the back of his head, "it's okay… I'm just glad you're okay."

Rina smiled softly and there were signs that she cried the whole night for her friends, but whatever she was feeling, she kept it to herself as she glanced at him bravely.

"Wataru, will you be okay with an injury like that? Would you want me to come and visit you at your house to look after you?"

Takagi blinked and for a second he felt hundred pair of eyes eyeing him evilly from behind.

"Ehh? Ahh—n-no…"

And Yumi, for her part, had to make a face as she saw Satou make her way in the center of the group, stood in front of Takagi—pushed him a little back—and smiled nicely at Asatsuhi-san.

_Not the jealous type… huh?_

"I'm glad you're worried about Takagi-kun here," she smiled more convincingly that even made Rina blink at her, "but he's gonna be fine!"

She turned to Takagi with a dark look and then tapped his injured shoulder.

"You're tough, aren't you?" she asked with meaningful glare that rendered Takagi speechless and made him blink at her with a sweat drop at the side of his face.

"Ah—aah… hai…"

"See? And I'll be taking care of him too so there's no need to worry, I'm his girlfriend after all."

There was such a stress in her word that made Takagi blink, Yumi to roll her eyes and for the other officers to have another reason to throw Takagi off the building.

Rina watched the two for a moment, and then all of a sudden chuckled softly. Both Takagi and Satou looked around at the model and they found her looking at them with a smile.

"I see," she said after a moment as she looked at Satou, "I understand now."

Takagi and Satou could only blink.

* * *

Takagi and Satou walked Rina, her manager and Yakimura toward the entrance of the head quarters where her red van was waiting. Rina turned at the couple for the last time.

"This is a good bye," she told them warmly, "I'll be busy again after the contract to Kinebo, I heard they also contracted Kaoru-san… I guess it'll be another fun job, I mean it. Also, I'm gonna have to check about Odagiri-kun… seemed like he was dragged in this case without his knowledge… I feel bad for him just when he was changing."

"Yeah," Takagi nodded, "well… take care, Rina-san."

Rina eyed Takagi for a moment that sent Satou's eyes twitching. The model then looked at Satou and smiled at her again.

"I'm happy for you… and really jealous! I wish I could be as cool as you so that Wataru would look at me too!"

Both Takagi and Satou turned red at her as she turned and entered her car.

"Good luck!" she waved at them and her red van glided away out of sight. Takagi and Satou watched as the red van turned a corner and disappeared from their sight.

"Finally case closed…" Takagi whispered that made Satou look at her. Then her eyes narrowed.

"You look really happy when she was praising you, neh? Takagi-kun… are you hiding something from me?"

"H-hiding something? Like what?"

"I don't know… maybe some girl confessed to you and liked it very much?"

Takagi blinked and then shook his head vigorously.

"Eh… n-no… that… I didn't…" he took one look at Satou, "how did you know?"

It was Satou's turn to blink.

"Ahh…well… n-no, I just heard…"

Takagi eyed Miwako closely.

"Ehh… we're you jealous, Satou-san?"

A trickle of sweat ran down her face and for a moment Satou couldn't look Takagi in the eye.

"I-if you put it that way…"

The two of them blinked at each other, and then almost synchronically, they both started chuckling happily.

"Say, do you need help with your wound? I can go at your house and look after it, you know," Satou offered as the two headed toward the entrance of the building together. Takagi looked thoughtful for a moment and then remembered Satou's expertise in wrestling. Then aside from that… Satou-san was going to visit his home. The officer couldn't help but swallow.

"Ah… no, I'll be fine…"

Satou glared at him.

"What? Disappointed that it's not a model who'll look after you?"

"N-no! Of course not!"

"Then you'll let me look after you?"

"S-sure…"

The two headed inside with smiles on their faces.

~.~.~

"Look at those two," Yumi sighed peacefully as she stood beside her car that was parked just opposite the building, "being lovey dovey again… it's really fun to see them anyway… that's why…"

Yumi grinned meaningfully and clapped at her own brilliance.

"Don't take it against me, Miwako~ it's as you said~ you're not the jealous type~"

And the lady traffic enforcer laughed at her own smart mind as she plotted something she considers a very important hurdle her two lovey-dovey friends need to go through.

What is her brilliant plan?

* * *

**~THE END~**

_That took a hell of a job :D_

_But its the end and that's what matters^^_

_Thank you for supporting and reading!_

_But it looks like Yumi has some surprise up her sleeve and won't be stopped!_

_So then we're headed for an EXTRA chapter!_

_For the last time let's have SatouxTakagi sweetness deluxe~_

**_*Thank you for Reading!*_**

**_:)_**


	9. Extra Chapter

***A Bullet for You***

_by: WhiteGloves_

**_Extra Chapter_**

_-SatouxTakagi pairing-_

_**"A Love Story of the Detectives in Metropolitan Police Department!"**  
_

* * *

Takagi Wataru had forgotten everything. As he lay on his futon, fast asleep, he had forgotten about his duties, his injured shoulder and the fact that he was going to have an early visitor. So that morning he just continued to snore on his bed without a care in the world.

Until the bell rang.

"Eh?" Takagi blinked with his mouth half open and then heard the bell ring again. Raising his had a little, he blinked at his alarm clock with sleepy eyes. It was only half past six. Wondering who on earth was on the other side of his door, Takagi slowly got up, yawned a little, scratched his shoulder which he noticed felt a little stiff and headed toward the door.

"…so early…" he mumbled as he swayed toward the door and scratched his head with his left hand. Yawning again, he opened it. Bright light greeted his eyes from the outside but this didn't stop his keen eyes to see the familiar outline of his girl friend. Takagi blinked as he found himself face to face with Miwako Satou.

"Ohaiyo, Takagi-kun!" she greeted him lightly. Takagi's eyes widened.

"EH? Satou-san!" he blurted out in shock, "W-what are you doing here?"

Satou blinked at him in turn, "Why do you sound so surprise? Didn't we have an agreement that I'll come here today?"

Takagi gaped at her, and then let out another surprised cry as he remembered, "AHHHH!"

Satou's eyes narrowed at him suspiciously. "Hm?"

"Geez, you're really unbelievable," she muttered moments later as she went in the living room of his apartment. "We only talked about that yesterday and you forgot?"

"Sorry, sorry," Takagi mumbled looking uncertain. He turned on one corner and looked at his casual clothes and then touch his messy hair "…man how can I forget? And to look like this of all times…"

Satou gave him one haughty look before looking around the room, "I wouldn't have mind, but it's like you forgot a date, Takagi-kun…"

"Ahh…t-that…" Takagi grimaced as he tried to remember what happened the night before that made him forget _Satou-san_ was coming. It was all blurred, he decided. He remembered coming home last night, talking to the neighbor and then falling asleep.

Satou seemed to decide it wasn't much of a big deal as she rounded on his house looking amused.

"Heh… you're house is neat and tidy… as I was expecting…"

Takagi blinked at her as she turned to him with an innocent smile.

"Remember when we got inside Chiba's house because of a case? His house was a real pile of mess. I was basing my judgment from there!"

"Ahh…" Takagi looked away as he remembered Chiba's untidy house, "somehow I don't feel happy about that…"

"Why?" Satou stood in front of him looking enthusiastic, "neh, Takagi-kun, how's your shoulder?"

"Ah?" Takagi looked visibly reminded of his injury as he tried to move his injured side, "Not bad. I can try swinging it now and then. The physician said it'll be healed in no time."

"That's great, Inspector Megure did say you can take a rest."

"Yeah… but I need to pass my full report today so I was planning of reporting there anyway."

Satou nodded, "I know, you told me yesterday. Isn't that why I'm here this early? I'll help you prepare today then we'll head back to head quarters."

"Oh…" a flicker of understanding came on Takagi's eyes as he said this which made Satou gave him a narrowed look.

"You really forgot?"

Takagi grinned helplessly that made Satou sigh in exasperation.

"Anyways, Takagi-kun, I take it you haven't eaten your breakfast?" she raised her hand and showed him a bag she had been carrying around, "see? I brought this along."

Takagi stared at the bag, and then at his girlfriend. A smile of happiness broke on his face.

"S-Satou-san…"

"I ordered it from a sushi restaurant," she smiled looking sheepish, "well… I can't cook…"

Takagi's face glowed in happiness.

_She's going to prepare my breakfast!_ Takagi's thoughts got the best of him, _like a real wife!_

"Hurry and fix yourself," Satou said as she rounded toward his kitchen, "I'll take care of the rest here."

Takagi watched as she headed on her way without looking back. Feeling that the god of luck was with him, Takagi followed her and peeked inside his kitchen. Satou was busily rummaging through his cabinets looking for plates and bowls.

If only she was really his wife…

Satou glanced at him.

"Huh? Takagi-kun, you're not yet taking a shower?"

"Ahh… I will," Takagi turned to her, "you sure you don't need help?"

"It's okay, go and take a shower," she stood facing him carrying two plates. She then blinked as her eyes fell on his injured shoulder, "Hm? Do you need help in removing your clothes?"

Takagi blinked. Then he panicked.

"N-No, no! I'm fine," Takagi blurted out looking flustered at her as he raised his good arm, "I can manage, don't worry!"

Satou frowned as she looked closely at him, their noses almost touching. Takagi blinked at her and gulped. He didn't move a muscle from where he was standing.

"Sure you don't need help?" she asked again, oblivious to whatever Takagi meant. On his part, Takagi nodded vigorously and had to jump out of the kitchen. He took a deep breath as he reached the bathroom door and sighed.

"…Satou-san's so bold," he muttered and closed the bathroom door behind him.

Moments later, Satou stepped backwards as she surveyed her job. Takagi was standing in front of her in his complete detective uniform with a flustered face. She had insisted on helping him dress his injured shoulder and fixed his neck tie that rendered him speechless.

"Now you look like a detective," she praised him with a smile.

"Why? What do I look like a while ago?" he asked as she went on the table and took her seat. Takagi sat opposite her and together they started eating.

"By the way," Satou started quietly as she picked out her sushi, "do you use floral bowls?"

"Floral bowls?" Takagi blinked at her, "no… I don't even own one."

"But I saw one in your cabinet? Are you sure it's not yours?"

"Eh?" Takagi looked thoughtful for a moment, and then a spark of recognition came to his eyes, "ahhh! That must be my neighbor's!"

Satou blinked in surprise.

"Neighbor?" she repeated as Takagi nodded.

"Yeah, my neighbor's very kind. She'd always bring me some of her extra food, see? She says it's cause I'm a detective and couldn't look after myself or something like that… anyways, since she keeps on insisting she always makes too many, she decided to just give them to me."

Takagi chomped on his chopstick and then looked up at his girlfriend who was looking at him thoughtfully.

"What is it?" he asked, blinking.

"Well…" Satou started, "is she a young woman?"

"Yeah," Takagi felt a jolt on his spine as he said this. Looking up, he saw Satou giving him a suspicious look, "N-no! It's not like what you think!" he blurted out, "She has a boyfriend—it's not like that!"

"Heh…." Satou continued looking at him suspiciously.

As the clock hit half past eight, the two officers were already on their way out of the apartment. Just as Takagi finished putting his shoes on, the two were surprised by the doorbell ringing.

"Eh?" Takagi blinked as he opened the door, "who…?"

A young woman with a long black hair appeared before his eyes.

"Takagi-san!" she called with a smile, "good morning!"

Takagi blinked, "Ah… Koniji-san…"

"Takagi-kun, who's that?" Satou emerged behind Takagi and the two young female faced each other. Takagi blinked at the held silence where the two women just looked at each other.

"Satou-san," he started, gesturing a hand at the other girl, "this is Koniji-san, she's living next door. Koniji-san, this is Satou-san, my senior officer."

Satou blinked, and then nodded, "Ahh… nice to meet you."

Koniji took her time as she eyed Satou, and then nodded too.

"Ahh… hello…"

Takagi frowned at the two and then turned to his neighbor, "Can I help you with anything, Koniji-san?"

Koniji looked uncertain for a moment, and then smiled forcefully, "Ahh, yeah… I just thought—I mean, I left my bowl here last night… so maybe…"

"The flowery bowl?" Takagi remembered, "hang on a sec."

He disappeared toward his kitchen and returned moments later to find the women where he left them. He gave her the bowl with a smile.

"Thanks,"

Koniji took it with a smile, "You're welcome. By the way—how's your shoulder?"

"It's fine, it's not hurting anymore,"

"That's good. Then I'll see you around, Takagi-san,"

Takagi watched as Koniji walked away toward the next door and then turned to Satou. It was to his surprise to see her walking away already.

"Huh? Satou-san!"

He locked his door and ran after her. In his haste, he nearly slipped, but escaped a fall. Satou has already descended down the stairs with Takagi right behind her.

When he finally caught after her, she was already behind the wheels of her car. Takagi peered at her looking troubled.

"Satou-san?"

"Takagi-kun, get in," she just said and nothing more. The male officer blinked and then opened the car door and slipped next to her. He looked at her sideways but Satou was already busy on steering the wheel.

"Satou-san?" Takagi called timidly from his corner, "are you mad?"

"Why?" Satou answered half heartedly, "do I look that way?"

She swerve the wheel forcefully that nearly knocked Takagi off his seat. With a sweat drop at the side of his face, he adjusted himself and sighed. It was not how he wanted his day to be—not after their sweetness that morning! Wondering what on earth got his girlfriend mad, Takagi tried to remember everything. That was when a light bulb flickered on in his head.

"Ehh…" he mumbled, blinking, "Satou-san? Are you mad because of Koniji-san?"

Satou glared at him and then sighed.

"I'm not mad at you," she said clearly as she drove on. Takagi watched her in wonder.

* * *

Takagi was able to make a peace with Satou by the time they reached the head quarters. He then went on his way to pass the report to Inspector Megure and put the documents on the file room. Just as he went out, he couldn't help but notice certain evil eyes looking at him. Feeling the same nervousness, he wasn't surprise to see some male officers gloating on his way.

"…haha…" he smiled forcefully, "…it's still the same huh?"

But then, amidst the menacing glare came a gentle one. Takagi blinked as he saw two female officers walk pass him, looked at him secretly and whispered to each other before they smiled shyly.

Takagi followed them with his eyes and blinked.

"Eh?"

He would have disregarded such event, but it was different when moments later as he stood near the vending machines, one female officer came up behind him and attracted his attention.

"Officer Takagi!"

Takagi jumped in surprise and then looked behind him. He saw a small lady officer with bright eyes looking at him with a smiling face.

"Ahh… yes?" he mumbled, surprised at the sudden acquaintance, "can I help you?"

"My name's Ichinose Tarumi," she said out loud, "I work in the Traffic Department! It's nice to meet you!"

The girl bowed as Takagi watched her with an open mouth, but before he could say anything, the little officer raced away with an embarrassed face.

Takagi watched her as she joined three more female officers who whispered among themselves excitedly.

"Haa?" he could only mumble. That was when another lady officer came up behind him.

"Takagi-kun!" Takagi jumped in surprise and saw Yumi-san winking at him.

"Yumi-san…" he breathed in relief. Yumi gave him one look before she snickered meaningfully.

"Ohh? Looking excited, aren't we, Takagi-kun?"

"Huh?"

"Here, here," Yumi passed on two white envelopes on Takagi's hand. The male officer blinked at it and then turned it around. His eyes rounded.

"EHH?" he exclaimed, "t-these!?"

"Yoho~" Yumi nodded avidly, "love letters, neh? Aren't you popular, Takagi-kun?"

"B-but…" Takagi stammered as he looked at the letters and then to the female officers whispering together, "W-what?!"

He shot a helpless and confused look at Yumi who was still smiling in front of him.

"You still don't get it?" she said, "you're pretty popular nowadays you know! Especially with the Traffic Department!"

Takagi reddened and then tried to turn his back on the other female officers behind him.

"I don't understand!" he said sounding urgent, "why all of a sudden?"

"Why do you doubt yourself, Takagi-kun? Didn't you know you were the talk of our department for the last couple of days? Not to mention what your heroism (she taps his injured shoulder) has reached all ears around! So it's no wonder our officers are going gaga over you!"

Takagi took his time to absorb all the information and then turned red again. He looked down at the letters on his hand and then at the female officers behind him. His head seemed to squirm.

"N-no! That can't be!" Takagi grabbed Yumi's shoulder frantically, "I can't be taking this attention! Don't they know I'm with Satou-san!?"

"Of course they do,"

"Then why are they still—?"

Yumi laughed and pat Takagi's uninjured shoulder, "It doesn't matter to them. They're just expressing admiration, Takagi-kun! Don't be all flustered. Besides, Miwako's not the jealous type! I'm sure she wouldn't mind! Oh yeah—I've delivered a box of letters on your table. Surely you wouldn't mind."

"EHH?"

Takagi's mouth opened as he remembered Satou's reaction this morning. He was already on her wrong side and with the events folding, Takagi wasn't sure where he will find himself next. With a nervous jolt on his mind, Takagi stared at the love letters on his hands looking troubled.

"Yumi-san!" he called as he turned, "J-just don't tell Satou-san about this!"

"Hai~!" Yumi saluted as Takagi ran away in a hurry. She then laughed to herself and turned to the other female officers, "Hello, girls! Isn't Takagi-kun just awesome!?"

Takagi hurried toward the first division office with one thing on mind. Before anything else he needs to find the box. He hoped Satou or any other officers has found it before him. He couldn't take any more evil wishes from his co-officers. If they found out ladies from the traffic department were all sending their admirations—which he was humbled but not at all pleased—he just knew they'd find another reason to gang up on him.

He turned the last corner from his department, narrowly missing other officers coming out of the room. Finally, with the last step and breath, Takagi reached his division.

His eyes sought the box on his table. It was then that he saw Satou's back standing just in front of his table where the box was on. She was looking on something in her hands Takagi recognized as envelopes.

"A-ahhh!" he exclaimed as he charged into the room clumsily, "S-Satou-san!"

Satou slowly looked at him and blinked.

"Hm? Takagi-kun?"

Takagi bit his lip and put his good hand at the back of his head looking awkward.

"Um.. ano…" he started uncertainly, "t-those letters…"

Satou blinked and then looked at the envelopes on her hands.

"Oh," she started and looked up at him, "sorry, I was just curious about these and picked them up."

"Ah…" Takagi raised his left hand in defence, "I—I don't know anything about those! Really!"

Satou blinked and then put the envelopes back on the box looking placid.

"Of course," she said as she looked back at him, "these are envelops from, let me guess? Those rookies from the Traffic Department, right? They've been pestering me since I arrive asking to congratulate you or something. When I asked them what it was about they kept on praising your job with your last case. They can't seem to get over the story."

Takagi blinked as Satou smiled brightly.

"Eh… y-you're not angry?"

"Not at all," she said truthfully, "I think you deserve the attention from the rookies, don't you think? They were all awestruck."

Takagi blushed and scratched the back of his head looking pleased. It turned out Satou-san wasn't the jealous type after all. Just then, Yumi came bouncing in with two more letters at hand.

"Takagi~kun~!" she called as she presented two more white envelopes, "letters for you~!"

Takagi reluctantly took the envelopes while the two best friends looked at each other.

"My, Miwako," she started with a grin, "look, look! Takagi's getting all the attention!"

Satou gave her friend a look as she returned to her table, "Well… isn't it normal for him to receive that? After all rookies are easily impressed."

Yumi blinked at her best friend.

"Eh?"

Satou rummage through her drawer while Yumi stood there rooted on the spot.

"Wait a second, Miwako," she started again as she leaned on the table looking desperate, "your boyfriend is surrounded by girls and that's the attitude you are giving?"

"Hm? They just want to praise him right? Is there something wrong with that?"

Yumi made a face and then sighed.

"Oh, you…"

Yumi was still sighing when the two of them went to the vending machine for some drinks.

"Why are you sulking?" Satou asked as she pushed some coins in the machine and pressed some buttons, "what's up with you?"

Yumi mumbled to herself and then sighed again, "Fine. I'll admit it. I set the traffic department to express themselves freely to Takagi-kun since you're not the sort of person who'll mind."

Satou, who had been in the middle of drinking, nearly choked and shot her friend a surprised look.

"You did that?" she said with a raised eyebrow.

"Hai…" Yumi grinned apologetically, "anyway… since Takagi-kun is _really_ popular among the rookies…"

"Why would you do that?" Satou turned and put both hands on her hips looking severely at her friend. Yumi put both hands together as a sign of apology.

"Sorry, I was just teasing you," she said, "its cause you never really admit if you're jealous or not."

Satou raised both eyebrows and then reached a hand and pinched her friend's cheeks.

"Childish," she muttered with twitching eyebrows.

"Oww..ow… I said sorry…" Yumi massaged her cheek, "It's just funny how you were so worked up against Asatsuhi-san haha… I wonder what the difference between that and now…"

"You're so silly," Satou threw her friend a suspicious look, "I wouldn't mind Takagi-kun getting all the attention if he deserves it… besides, I don't have any reason to be jealous about him already. He's my boyfriend, isn't he?"

"Hai, hai," Yumi muttered looking away, "alright, you win… and speak of the devil…"

Satou looked over her shoulder and saw Takagi walking along the lobby toward them. She then saw one female officer greeted him and the two spoke for awhile. Yumi glanced at her friend sneakily but was disappointed to just see her watch Takagi-kun without much reaction.

And then Takagi was on his way toward them again—but this time, three young female officers hold him up and he became all flustered.

"Yumi," Satou's voice caught the attention of her friend. Yumi glanced at her just enough to see her frowning, "isn't it about time to tell your department to lay off?"

"Huh?" Yumi blinked, "Miwako… are you—?"

Satou glanced at her seriously, "If those rookies kept coming at him from all direction, who knows when he'll be surprised? An accident may happen. You know Takagi-kun tends to get all clumsy if he's surprised. And not to mention he's already got an injured shoulder. I think it's time for the rookies to lay off."

Yumi couldn't counter anything to that, not even as something as a joke.

"R-right!"

Takagi walked up to them after a few seconds looking tired.

"Are you alright?" Satou asked as she looked at him, "you look exhausted."

"N-not really," Takagi smiled half heartedly as he looked at her, "Satou-san, I'm going home. I've already reported to Inspector Megure and passed the documents to the file department."

"You're going home?" Satou sounded surprise. Yumi noticed the tone of her voice and just had to look at her again.

"Yeah," Takagi nodded with a forced smile, "I don't think I can stay here… the way things are…"

He sighed and then bid the ladies a goodbye before setting off. Satou watched him go with an uncomfortable crease on her eyebrow. Yumi saw it.

"Miwako?"

* * *

"Hehhh?" the lady traffic enforcer exclaimed minutes later as she and Satou stood on near the window of the head quarters just between the vending machines, "Takagi-kun's neighbor seems to like him?"

Satou nodded quietly as she tried to recall what she saw that morning.

"Yeah… she's even giving him her extra food or something…"

Yumi made a face. "Is Takagi-kun a dog or what?"

"I don't think that's true though," Satou looked Yumi in the eye looking solemn, "When I saw her this morning she was carrying a bag… by the way it was steaming it seemed like it was newly cooked… if I wasn't there I think she may have invited herself in… I don't think she was cooking extra dishes for him… I think they might actually be for him."

Yumi blinked in disbelief as she stared at her best friend.

"Miwako…" she whispered, utterly defeated at her friend's sudden change of mood. This was what she was actually aiming for… but then, it turned out Miwako was not jealous for nothing.

Satou sighed, "And that idiot didn't even tell her I am his girlfriend."

Yumi smiled a little. Satou was still frowning.

"Cling to him." Yumi said after a moment of silence.

"Huh?" Satou stared at her.

"Cling to Takagi-kun," Yumi winked with a superb smile on her lips, "If something is important to you keep it close! Therefore cling to him!"

Satou blinked at Yumi as she straightened a little. Yumi put both hands on her waist looking triumphant.

"The only way women expresses their relationship to men is to cling to them closely! Don't you observe that with couples? Don't you do that when you're on a stakeout and you're pretending to be a couple?"

"Well… we hold hands…"

"That's not natural enough! You should cling to the boy! This is the best way you can show affection in public! Cling to Takagi-kun! I'm sure that will send the message well enough to his neighbor!"

Satou blinked again.

"I-is that enough?"

"Of course," Yumi nodded happily, "if anything doesn't work then this sure will. And oh—if it still not enough, why don't you just kiss Takagi-kun in front of her?"

Satou's fingers were again, on Yumi's both cheeks and pinching her.

"You're way over your head," she muttered with eyebrows twitching.

"Hai Hai~"

* * *

Takagi was sitting inside his living room and focusing on his injured shoulder when he heard somebody rang his bell. Looking up in surprise, the officer stood up and went over to answer the door.

He found himself face to face with his neighbor.

"Ah?" he muttered, "Koniji-san?"

Koniji smiled brightly and raised a plastic container on her hands.

"Takagi-san, I have extra dish again and thought it might be convenient to give you some again."

Takagi blinked, and then he broke into a smile.

"Whoa… thanks!"

The two headed for the kitchen where Takagi provided a plate toward Koniji who was helping him replace the content of her container.

"You look so tired last night," Koniji was saying as she quietly put the dish on his plate, "I thought you were gonna catch a cold because of your injured shoulder."

"Really?" Takagi laughed a little with a sweat drop at the side of his face. He actually couldn't remember what happened last night, "I—I see…"

"I think you were sick, really," Koniji went on as she looked him in the eye, "that's why I told you to rest early… I was so concerned."

Takagi blinked at the intensity of the gaze she was giving him and couldn't help feeling uncomfortable. When she finished putting the dish, she took it up and the two headed toward the living room.

"I'm really glad you could stay in your apartment longer," she told him boldly when she stood in front of him, "I mean—you're always out on your work! I know it meant a lot to you but—I mean, seeing your house lit up early is something."

"Ahaaaa…" was all Takagi could say with an embarrassed smile, "It's cause of my injury…"

"Oh," Koniji blinked at herself, "I didn't mean I'm happy that you're hurt!"

"I—I never thought of it like that!" Takagi was so nervous he thought his heart would just stop thumping. He never realized how uncomfortable it was to talk to her. Maybe he noticed it when Satou deliberately ignored him in the car that morning, "Anyways, I really thank you for the dish… you're saving me a lot of trouble for dinner…"

Koniji blushed which made Takagi froze. Just then, his phone started ringing which gave him enough time to jump away from the sudden uncomfortable feeling he was having.

"H-hello?" he answered with a sweat drop at the side of his face. Then his eyes rounded, "Eh? Satou-san? You're outside now?"

Takagi didn't hesitate as he dashed out of the room on to the door. He opened it and saw Satou outside with a light smile on her face.

"Takagi-kun," she waved a hand. Takagi looked relieved, but just then, Koniji peered from way over his shoulder toward Satou who also looked at her.

The two women blinked at each other. Takagi turned behind him and was visibly reminded of his neighbor's presence.

"Ahh…" he gasped feeling cold as he stood straight and pointed from one woman to another, "S-Satou-san, she was just here to give me some extra cooked dish…s-she… Koniji-san, that is…"

Koniji gave Satou a small smile and Satou returned it with a natural one. Then she reached a hand toward Takagi, and before he knew it, she was already clinging on his arm lovingly.

"Is that so?" she dug her fingers on his arm, making Takagi stood straight again, "aren't you lucky? You're really very thoughtful, Koniji-san. You've been very nice to my boyfriend."

She gave him a dark look and he was condemned not to agree.

"Y-yeah," he smiled at his neighbor, "she's really very nice…"

Satou turned to Koniji who's been watching the two of them and then gave her a small smile, "I'll probably return the favor soon enough, Koniji-san. Thank you very much."

She tightened her grip on Takagi's uninjured arm which made him glance at her with a very red face. Koniji stared at the two, and then at their linked arms before breaking into her own uncomfortable smile.

"N-no, it's okay… it's on me… I guess I'll go…"

And she hurried out of the room and closed the door after her.

This left the two staring at the doorway with arms still linked. Then Satou looked up at Takagi and smiled at his flustered face.

"Still so nervous? I didn't know you always have a late visitor."

"I told you," Takagi grinned half heartedly, "she's always bringing food…"

"Heh… but you didn't tell her I was your girlfriend."

"Eh?" Takagi shot her a look, "N-no! I just thought it's something personal so…"

Satou eyed him, then continued teasing him.

"Aren't you so lucky and so popular with the girls, eh?"

_Not as popular as you…_ Takagi just smiled nervously.

"Uh… Satou-san? Our arms…"

The two looked down their locked arms. Satou looked up at him again with round eyes.

"Do you mind?" she asked that made Takagi look at her, startled.

"N-no…" he answered with much honesty and to his great surprise, Satou pulled his arm closer.

"Let's go outside!"

The sun has already set and nightfall has already caught up with the two by the time they found themselves strolling on the park. The atmosphere was serene and though it may be a bit cold, Satou was comfortably snug beside her boyfriend with their arms linked. It would seem like she found a favourite spot to cling on.

Takagi was in no place to complain but walked beside her with his face blushing.

"Is your arm okay?" Satou asked after a moment as they walked into the night. Takagi nodded vigorously.

"I don't mind you clinging," he admitted, furiously blushing, "It's the first time."

"Heh?" Satou looked at him teasingly, "I was talking about your injured side."

Takagi blinked at her as she tinkled a laugh.

"You know I never thought it'll be fun clinging on you like this," she admitted after awhile, "I just never thought of the reason why women do it anyway… now I kinda understand."

Takagi peered at her face a little and saw that she was smiling. It made him smile too.

"Well… there are plenty of things to learn… and plenty of time, so let's not rush…" he said quietly as he looked away. Satou was beside herself as she looked up at him in amusement. She then pulled him closer and squeezed his arms.

"I like your arm!"

"W-what? Only my arm?"

"Hey, Takagi-kun?"

Takagi glanced down at her but then nearly lost everything in his mind as the next thing—Satou's face became so close he thought he felt her lips press to his.

Only, they did really kiss.

* * *

**~Complete~**

_"It'll work out if it's those two!"_

**_*Thank you for Reading!*_**

**_:)_**


End file.
